Unlikely Love
by chloedouble1028
Summary: this is my first fanfic so plz R&R!...chlex and chlark...mostly chlex...so far...chloe and lex let their guard down for one second, with bad results...they try all they can to forget what happened, to forget eachother...R&R! COMPLETE! SEQUEL COMPLETE!
1. Atlantis

A/N:Okay this is my first fanfic so it's probly not that good. Plz read it!

Present Day 

I walked in to the nightclub and laughed,"You guys come here often?" The music pounded, the beat pulsating through my body. This nightclub was definenetly one of the best.

"No of course not," said Derek sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, we've never been here before," said Jeanne. We all laughed and went over to the bar.

"What can I get you nice folks?" asked the bartender. We all gave our personal choices and turned back to watch the people dance. As I turned around to get my drink someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned expecting some drunk guy and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Lex!" I said, my mouth falling open.

"Chloe, how very interesting meeting you here," he said with that famous smirk crossing his features. I watched him look me over top to bottom and back again. My temper flared. How dare he walk back into my life like this! After what he did, how can he even think i'll speak to him again!

"What do you want Lex!" I said hotly, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill you'd be writhing in pain on the floor buddy, if only looks could kill!

"I hadn't realized I had implied I wanted anything from you Ms. Sullivan," he replied smirking. This had been our everyday talk, this verbal judo.

"I know you Lex, you had better have a damn good reason for talking to me again! If you don't I swear you'll regret it!"

"I do believe we need to talk Ms. Sullivan. Have you had your coffee yet today?" Oooh, not a good idea Lex. My face flushed in anger and I stormed past Lex, pushing through the jumbled mass of flesh. Then I felt a hand on my arm, it pulled me to a door and out into an ally.

"Lex what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Lex you know damn well what I meant..." I started but trailed off as he stepped closer. I backed into a wall and folded my arms stubbornely across my chest, trying to get angry. But then his hands slid across my stomach and despite myself I shivered at his touch.

"Lex please...don't..." I tried but failed.

"Don't what Chloe, what?" he asked smirking.

"Lex please..."

"Please what?" Then he kissed me, his lips carresed mine. I tried to resist, tried to pull away. But he just pulled me closer and I gave in to his touch. I kissed him back, my arms going around him. Lex pulled me to him, my body melded with his own, we fit together perfectly. His lips traveled down my neck and onto my collarbone. Despite myself, I moaned in pleasure. At that Lex moved his mouth back to mine, he pressed his lips to mine. At last the need for air became to great and we pulled apart. Lex took a breath and then he pulledme to him once again. But by then I had come to my senses,"No," I said. I pushed him off me, forcing myself to pull away from him. He tried to apologize, tried to grab my hand. But I pulled it out of his reach. If he touched me again, I knew I would give in to him. He was too hott, too sexy, too irresistable, he was everything I'd ever wanted. But he had broken my heart and I would never forgive him for that.

"Lex you jerk! What the hell were you doing?" I yelled at him, unable to contain my anger. "I left Smallville for a reason Lex! To get away from you! I'd forgotten all about you!" Not true, I thought about him constantly, but if he knew that I'd never get away. "What did you do? Have me followed!" He tried to interupt but I cut him off. "No Lex! No more excuses, no more apologies! I'm sick of it! Just leave me alone!"

I walked past him back into the club. I had to get out of there. If he touched me again, I wouldn't be able to leave, wouldn't be able to control myself. _You idiot!_ Oh great my mind was even yelling at me.What do you want? _How could you possibly still love him? After what he did to you? _I don't know! Ok? I just don't know.

I walked into the club, this club, Atlantis, was one of my favorites. I was hoping to forget about the one girl who had ever managed to do this to me. The one girl I had ever really, truly loved. _So much for forgetting about her!_ Oh shut the hell up! I didn't need to argue with myself right now. I started to walk up to the bar but then I froze. It was her. She was here. She was just as gorgeous as I remembered. Suddenly I couldn't control myself. I had to talk to her again, had to hear her voice, had to see her smile. I went up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and that smile that made my legs feel like jello dissappeared. Her mouth dropped open,"Lex!" she said.

"Chloe, how very interesting meeting you here," I said, feeling my mouth transforming into a smirk. I looked her over from top to bottom. She was wearing a red, low-cut sleeveless shirt, and a black mini-skirt. My heart skipped a beat. I looked up, hoping to see her smile. I should have known better.

"What do you want Lex!" she said spitefully. Her look should have me on the floor bleeding. I want you Chloe. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and talk to you, and know that you're mine forever.

"I hadn't realized I had implied I wanted anything from you Ms. Sullivan," I said, easily falling into our form of talking, sarcasm and hidden sudelties.

"I know you Lex, you had better have a damn good reason for talking to me again! If you don't I swear you'll regret it!" she practically screamed, not that anyone heard her over the music. I blinked, I hadn't been threatened in awhile. Not many people had the courage to do it. She was one of the few people who had the courage and one of the few who could get away with it.

"I do believe we need to talk Ms. Sullivan. Have you had your coffee yet today?" I thought the mention of coffee would remind her of her time in Smallville, her time with me. I soon realized that I had made a big miscalculation. Her face grew red with anger and she pushed past me, determined, it seemed, to get the hell away from me. I wasn't about to let her get away from me twice. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into an ally.

"Lex what the hell do you think you're doing!" I have no idea Chloe.

"What do you mean?" I said, stalling for time.

"Lex you know damn well what I meant..." she started, but as I took a step closer she faltered. She folded her arms across her chest but I just had to have her in my arms one more time. I reached out and slid my hands across her stomach, around to her back. She shivered and I knew I had her.

"Lex please...don't..." she tried but failed.

"Don't what Chloe, what?" I asked smirking. I just couln't handle it anymore, couldn't take one more minute just standing here this close to her and not do something.

"Lex please..."

"Please what?" I asked. And then I kissed her, kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. I wanted her so bad that it hurt. My lips moved down her throat and across her collarbone. As hard as I knew she was trying to pull away, I just pulled her closer. And a moan of pleasure escaped from her sweet lips. I brought my mouth back to hers and kissed her like she would dissappear at any second. I just couldn't control myself. But I had to breath, so I pulled away. I looked into her beautiful eyes and I wanted more, couldn't control myself. I leaned back in to continue the kiss but she had unfortunatly come to her senses.

"No!" she said desperately, pulling away, escaping my arms. "Lex you jerk! What the hell were you doing!" she said, uncontained rage in every syllable. But there was something else behind her eyes. Longing maybe? _Dream on playboy!_ said the voice in my head, which at the moment sounded remarkably like Chloe's. "I left Smallville for a reason Lex! To get away from you! I'd forgotten all about you!" My heart was being torn in two by this small, spunky, beautiful, blonde girl for the second time. "What did you do? Have me followed!" I tried to interupt and apologize but she cut me off. "No Lex! No more excuses, no more apologies! I'm sick of it! Just leave me alone!" And she left, running away from me for the second time that night. I just stood there, my lips still burning form the taste of hers, my eyes stinging from tears that i would never release. And I knew that that kiss would never be enough to satisfy me. As many times as I had been with her, as many days I had spent with her, she had always left me longing for more.

A/N:Hey! So was it any good? Should I continue? At the moment reading and writing fanfics is the only thing keeping me alive so I'm probably gonna continue no matter what you say but I'll only post the rest if you say you want more! So please R&R! If you have any questions plz ask!


	2. New Guy in Town

**Kit Merlot:**thanks i am going to keep going

**autumngold:**great i'm glad you like it, lex is going to have to work hard, i did post more and sry you dont get to find out what he did in this chapter

**bluengreenswmer94:**thanks i really love your stories you need to post more fast!1

A/N:Hey, I'm not sure if the timing on this is exactly correct but it is now three years in the past, the last chapter was at the present time. And from now on anything that happened in the T.V. show didn't happen in this story unless I say it did. K? K. Now read the story!

Three Years Ago

I walked across the street with my coffee in hand. Images of Clark's smiling face floated through my head. He was so hott! But he doesn't even know you exist except as a friend! Yeah, duh, don't you think I know that! Ugh sometimes I thought life would be a whole lot better without the little voice in my head. Clark would always be hopelessly infatuated with a certain raven-haired-pink-loving-fairy-princess. Then suddenly a car came hurtling towards me at eighty miles an hour. I dove out of the way, spilling my coffee all over the ground. And I hadn't had any coffee yet today. Oh this maniac was going to get a thrashing! The car had screeched to a halt and a man jumped out and offered his hand to help me up. He was sputtering apologies but I didn't hear many of them or care at the moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Was I alright? Physically yes. But he had just spilled my beloved-first-cup-of-coffee-for-the-day all over the ground!

"You just spilled my coffee all over the ground!" He froze at this. "Who the hell are you? Are you insane! My coffee is all over the ground! You'd better pay me for that!" I was starting to wind down. And as soon as my fury had started subsiding I started to see things. Like how hott this man was. He was bald but somehow, it didn't seem to make any difference. He stuck his hand out to shake and I shook it.

"Lex Luther," he said. I froze. This man was the legendary son of Lionel Luther. The rich, spoiled, wild-child, playboy. This man could have me killed and get away with it. All of this flashed through my head in less than a second. What did I care who he was? It was 6:30 in the morning and I wanted my coffee!

"Well Mr. Luther, it appears you're new in this town, let me introduce you to one of the best places in town." And I dragged him into the Beanery across the street. I went up to the counter with him behind me. "My usual order please." The man turned to get me my coffee.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" said Lex.

"None of your damn business," I answered. Like he had the right to know who I was!

"Okay then will you tell me what we're doing here Miss?" Yeah mind your manners buddy, that's not gonna get you anywhere.

"You, Mr. Luther are going to buy me a cup of coffee." This guy might be rich and famous and powerful and awefully cute but he was not going to deprive me of my coffee. Bad things happened when people did that.

"Excuse me?" he said. Like he couldn't believe I dared to stand up to him.

"Look Mr. Luthor, I don't care who you are, you could be the queen of England for all I care, but you almost ran me over. I could sue but all I'm asking for is for you to buy me another cup of coffee. I think I'm being rather reasonable, don't you?" Not even bothering to let him say anything, I took my coffee and walked straight back out the door.

I was driving into a horrible cow-town thanks to my father. He had banished me from Metropolis to Smallville under the guise of wanting me to know how the world worked. I had know idea what I would be doing in this town besides working, I hadn't seen a single club anywhere. Then my cell rang. I looked down to see who it was and when I looked back up I was about to hit someone! I slammed on the brakes. The person dived to the ground out of the way of my porsche. I got out and went over to see if he was alright. Then he stood up. Oh wow was the first thing that passed through my head. Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Blonde hair cut short and feathered out from her face, some of it flying in the breeze, covering one eye.

"Are you alright," I asked, expecting a somewhat polite answer in return.

"You just spilled my coffee all over the ground! Who the hell are you? Are you insane! My coffee is now all over the ground! You'd better pay me for that!" she said, practically trembling with rage. I couldn't believe it. No one talked to me like that in Metropolis, no one. And what was she saying, something about coffee? I looked behind her and sure enough, there on the ground was spilt coffee. I shook my head and decided to answer her question.

"Lex Luthor," I said, extending my hand to shake. I expected her to apologize as soon as she realized who I was. She froze and seemed to be considering it but then she made up her mind.

"Well Mr. Luther, it appears you're new in this town, let me introduce you to one of the best places in town." She kept hold of my hand, something I didn't particularly mind, and dragged me into some sort of coffee shop with a sign that said Beanery. "My usual order please," she told the man behind the counter. I couldn't believe it. Not only had she not apologized to me but she was going to make me buy her a coffee. I didn't even know who the hell this girl was.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I asked her and I honestly thought she was going to tell me.

"None of your damn business." I was wrong.

"Okay then will you tell me what we're doing here Miss?" I thought maybe being polite would win me some points with this gorgeous blonde in need of anger management. I will give her this, she has an endless supply of courage and she's really hott.

"You, Mr. Luther, are going to buy me a cup of coffee." Okay politeness obviously was not working.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Mr. Luthor, I don't care who you are, you could be the queen of England for all I care, but you almost ran me over. I could sue but all I'm asking for is for you to buy me another cup of coffee. I think I'm being rather reasonable, don't you?" I opened my mouth to reply but she was already gone. I just stood there staring after her. Suddenly this town was a whole heck of a lot more interesting.

A/N:Ok not very long, but. Ok so did you like it? And I have a question, what color are Chloe's eyes? Please answer! Next chap will definently be up soon!


	3. Interviews and Hidden Invitations

**A/N:Hey thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chap. Sorry it took so long but I've been so busy! Hope you like it! Please R&R! **

**Kit Merlot:**I wish it could happen on the show too! Hazel green, gotcha thanks!

**KorieHonshu:**Oooh! Thank you so much! Thanks for the eyes tip!

**autumngold:**Thanks I really hoped I'd gotten her personality down right and I love her obsession with coffee even though I hate the stuff so I decided to put it in! I loved that part too!

**Seventh Snake:**Thanks I hope you like the rest!

**Disclaimer:**Yeah yeah yadda yadda i dont own nuthin. Obviously cuz theres no chlex on the show!

Chloe

I stared at the elaborate decor with amazement. I knew the Luthors were filthy rich but i mean, this was incredible. I loved the couches. I thought back to my last run-in with Lex Luthor. I had been less than polite, but hey, I can't stop being me. He had just caught me at a particularly bad time, early in the morning and deprived of coffee. Then the door behind me opened. I jumped up from the couch and turned around. Lex was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"You're Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yeah, were you expecting some shy, brown-haired, geek with glasses?" He was still just standing there frozen.

"Umm, no. I just...out of all the people in Smallville...why are you here? All my butler just said there was a 'Ms. Chloe Sullivan' here to see me." Lex Luthor stuttering, now there's something you didn't see every day. I smiled at that thought.

"I'm the editor of the Torch. Smallville High's very own newspaper and my friend, and fellow reporter, Clark Kent said that you two were in an accident. Apparently you almost hit him running your car over the side of a bridge and he jumped in after you and saved your life." Clark Kent, I shivered at the mention of his name. Come on Chloe get a grip. Oh shut up. "So I am here to get your side of the story. First question, do you always drive eighty in small towns with speed limits of forty? And how many times have you gotten distracted and almost hit a person? And could you possibly tell me how, even though you broke the law, you got away with no prison time and a very miniscule fee?" I said this all in the space of one breath. He had managed to collect himself and now only his eyes displayed his amazement at the words coming out of my mouth. I pulled out my note pad to take notes.

"Hold on a second, you're a reporter?"

"Yes Mr.Luthor."

"Lex, just Lex. I don't give interviews Ms. Sullivan."

"I'm not your average reporter though, am I?" He smirked and my knees almost gave out. Whoa what was that Chloe? I don't know.

"Meaning?" He was barely containing amusement and annoyance at the same time. His eyes laughed and his lips were curled in a smirk but his body language radiated annoyance, no matter how hard he was trying to contain it.

"Meaning I'm the reporter you almost ran over. I will follow you everywhere, you will not get a moments peace until I get an interview." Now i know he could have me thrown in jail over made up charges or even have me killed but I wanted my story and besides he didn't look evil. I studied him while he decided what to say. He definetly didn't look evil, in fact he was one of the best looking guys I had ever seen. He had a muscular body outlined by his purple silk dress shirt and an almost boyish face. But the thing I noticed most was those eyes. Intense blue-gray eyes that hinted at a tortured soul and a hidden personality he didn't let many people see.

"So Ms. Sullivan, what are my options then?" As if he didn't know, I guess I could humor him.

"You could just sit down and give me a ten or fifteen minute interview. You could decide to throw me unceremoniously out of your mansion, in which case i would go straight to the Daily Planet and give them a story about how Lex Luthor went insane and tried to mow down two teenagers. Take your pick Lex, and it's Chloe by the way." I watched him for any type of reaction. But by now his face was a total mask.

"I guess I'll have to go with the interview." He replied, smirking. He crossed the room and sat on one of the couches, slinging his arm across the back of it. I pictured me sitting next to him and his arm slung around my shoulders. I shook my head. Chloe girl what are you thinking? He wouldn't be interested in you, he could most likely have almost any girl in the world. You're right, I mean, I'm not good enough for Clark why would I be good enough for Lex Luthor? I walked over and sat across from him. And the interview began.

Lex

I walked into my den expecting to see an employee of my father's here to terrorize me about something or another. Boy oh boy was i wrong. I froze as up from the couch rose a blonde angel. Wait a second...oh my god! This was no angel, this was a demon in sheep's clothing. It was the girl from the other day, the coffee-loving-insane-gorgeous-girl that i almost killed.

"You're Chloe Sullivan?" I asked stupidly. Something about this girl just put me off balance. She answered yes, as in, duh you idiot. She said something about expecting someone different in appearance. Well yeah I was expecting some old woman instead I get surprised by one of the most gorgeous angels I've ever met. I stuttered out some stream of nonsense and asked her why she was here. She said she was a reporter. A reporter! Oh shit! That kid who saved me today, Clark Kent, was her friend. I noted she blushed when she said his name.

"Hold on a second, you're a reporter?"

"Yes Mr.Luthor."

"Lex, just Lex. I don't give interviews Ms. Sullivan."

"I'm not your average reporter though am I?" This has my mind going wild. Oh no you're not ordinary. You're a she-devil with an angelic face. You are so far the only woman to ever make me nervous.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm the reporter you almost ran over. I will follow you everywhere, you will not get a moments peace until I get an interview." The idea of her following me around was both a great one and a terrifying one. She was very interesting and attractive but somehow scary because of her total lack of common sense and fear.

"So Ms. Sullivan, what are my options then?" I knew but couldn't resist trying to get her annoyed.

"You could just sit down and give me a ten or fifteen minute interview. You could decide to throw me unceremoniously out of your mansion, in which case i would go straight to the daily planet and give them a story about how Lex Luthor went insane and tried to mow down two teenagers. Take your pick Lex, and it's Chloe by the way." She just threatened me. Threatened me. Now there's something that doesn't happen everyday. This was the second time in two days that I had been threatened and both times it had been this woman. She was amazing. No way was I going to pass up and opportunity to spend more time with her.

"I guess I'll have to go with the interview." I crossed the room and sat down on the couch, putting my arm around the back of it. Now this was meant as an invitation for her to sit next to me. However, either she was totally disgusted by the thought or she thought a man like me could never be interested in her. I looked at her face and knew that the thought that I was attracted to her had never even crossed her mind. I made it my mission to show her how wrong she was.

**A/N:Hey I hope you liked it! Next chap will be up soon! Review plz! Thanks for my problem with the eyes thing! Now I have one more question, wut does TBI mean? I see it at the end of stories all the time.**


	4. Oh my god

**(A/N:hey ya'll i'm back. quick huh? ok heres my question...wut the heck does TBC mean? i need to know! hope you all like my story! thanks for the reviews!)**

**KorieHonshu:** Thank you so much! I hope this chap lives up to your expectations!

**Kit Merlot: **Thank you, i wanted them to be unconciously attracted to eachother. However that might change in this chap, at least for one of them.

**Disclaimer:Duh i dont own nuttin. u should know that by now! idiots!**

Chloe

I walked into the Torch office and sat down at my computer. I was supposed to be writing an article about how the cheerleaders were having a fund raiser to buy new uniforms and how that probably shouldn't be top priority of the fund raiser. But all I could think about was Clark. How he'd almost gotten killed. I don't know what I would have done if Clark were gone. He was my best friend. But he was more than that. I loved him. It had started about two years ago when I realized I was starting to care what he thought of me. I was spending a ton of time on my hair and dressing in more fitted clothes just to see if i could catch his eye. But it hadn't worked. He was too blinded by his love for Lana to even notice me. He was just so perfect. He was nice and caring and strong and sensitive and not to mention really really hott(A/N:he is!).

"Chloe? Chloe? Earth to Chloe?"

"Huh? What? Clark!" I felt heat rising to my cheeks, embarassed at what I had been thinking.

"What was on your mind Chloe? I was trying to break into your trance for like five minutes." He looked sort of worried and sort of amused.

"Oh nothing Clark. I was just thinking about my article."

"You haven't written anything."

"Huh?" He had caught me.

"That's because I...I was on the phone." I hope he believes that.

"With who?" Shit! Who?...ummm...? I just spat out the first name that popped into my head.

"Lex Luthor." _Damn Chloe why'd you say that? Why Lex? Why not your dad or Pete? Now he can check your story! _I know, I know!

"Oh? Why?" He obviously didn't believe me.

"Oh, at the interview he asked me if I could show him around town and I said yes. I called to tell him that I needed to re-schedule because of this deadline. We're going tomorrow." _Oh Chloe this is spinning way out of control._

"Oh well ok then. Hey come by my house around seven and I'll show him the loft."

"Ok great! See you then!" He walked out and I collapsed onto my chair. _Great Chloe how are you gonna pull this off?_ I have no idea. I shut off the computer and drove home in a daze.

I sat by the phone thinking. Should I call him? It would be awkward and wierd and just odd. And what would I say? That I lied to Clark and I need his help to cover up the fact that I like Clark? I could just tell Clark I like him. NO! That would be harder than calling up Lex and telling him I think his bald head is sexy. _Whoa! Wait hold up a sec! Where did that come from? His bald head is sexy?_(A/N:it is!) I have no idea. Somewhere during this argument with myself I had unconciously picked up the phone and dialed Lex'z number. I had no clue when my dad had put him on speed dial. I guess that's because he's his boss but anway. It was ringing. I debated hanging up but then he answered.

"Lex." He said it as if I had better be calling for a damn good reason.

"Mr. Luthor...umm...hi...this is Chloe Sullivan." _Oh great Chloe! You have said one sentence and already totally embarassed yourself!_

"Ms. Sullivan." he said smoothly, not breaking stride.

"Yea, I'm calling because I need your help." _Wow Chloe you sound pathetic_. Oh shut up already!

"Help? With what would you possibly need my help Ms. Sullivan?"

"It's about Clark."

"Clark? What about him?" Oh, geeze here it comes. The bitter truth.

"I lied to him today. I had been sitting in my Torch office thinking about him and he walked in and I panicked. I told him I hadn't written anything for my article because I had been talking to you on the phone. I told him you asked me to show you around town and he said to come by his place and so I need you to do that, please." Now this had taken me all of twenty seconds to say. And now I just waited. I don't know for what. For him to laugh at me I guess. But he didn't.

"Okay I believe I can be of service after all. When is this all supposed to happen?" I took a breath to argue with him but then stopped. Yes? He said yes?

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, I do need to be shown around town. We could even go for coffee."

"Yes, great! Thank you so much! I'd love to go for coffee! Thank you! This is happening tomorrow, I'll pick you up around six ok?"

"Six? But that's dinner time. How about you come over at five thirty and we can have dinner and then you can show me around?" I froze. Was Lex Luthor asking me to dinner? Was he serious?

"Yeah that would be great. I'd love too."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at five thirty. Good-night Ms. Sullivan."

"Yeah great! Night Mr. Luthor." And I hung up. I sat there for about five minutes in total shock. Tomorrow I was having dinner with one of Metropolis' most eligible billionare. Oh my god.

Lex

I was sitting behind my desk in my chair in my mansion looking at my computer. And tomorrow, just like tonight, I would be here again. After another dinner alone, another night alone in this empty mansion. A thought crossed my mind. Call Chloe. And I thought to myself, are you insane? Chloe is the daughter of your new plant manager and she is a sophmore in high school. Not college, high school. She is sixteen years old and you are twenty two. That is just wrong and not to mention illegal. And then the phone rang. Who would call me now? I was busy thinking about something important. I checked the caller I.D. I didn't recognize the number. I picked it up.

"Lex."

"Mr. Luthor...umm...hi...this is Chloe Sullivan." She sounded flustered, I was amazed.

"Ms. Sullivan." I was amazed at how calm and collected I sounded. In fact my heart was beating so hard I was surprised she didn't hear it.

"Yea, I'm calling because I need your help." My help? With what? She seemed like such a self-reliant person.

"Help? With what would you possibly need my help Ms. Sullivan?"

"It's about Clark." Clark Kent? Oh no. This couldn't be good.

"Clark? What about him?"

"I lied to him today. I had been sitting in my Torch office thinking about him and he walked in and I panicked. I told him I hadn't written anything for my article because I had been talking to you on the phone. I told him you asked me to show you around town and he said to come by his place and so I need you to do that, please." Oh wow. Could I do that? I was going to spend more time alone in my mansion pretending to be busy and now I would get to spend that time with an amazing girl. Hard decision.

"Okay I believe I can be of service after all. When is this all supposed to happen?"

"So you'll do it?" She sounded surprised.

"Sure, I do need to be shown around town. We could even go for coffee." _We could go for coffee? Why did you say that?_ So it would take longer I guess.

"Yes, great! Thank you so much! I'd love to go for coffee! Thank you! This is happening tomorrow, I'll pick you up around six ok?" Six, that was when I'd be eating.

"Six? But that's dinner time. How about you come over at five thirty and we can have dinner and then you can show me around?" What the hell did I just do? I just invited this girl to dinner at my mansion. This is crazy.

"Yeah that would be great. I'd love too." She would love to? Oh man this day just keeps getting better.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at five thirty. Good-night Ms. Sullivan."

"Yeah great! Night Mr. Luthor."

I hung up the phone and sat there. I was having dinner with Chloe Sullivan tomorrow. _So why is this so important to you?_ I don't know. It proves someone actually can stand being around me. _Sure that's the reason you asked her to dinner. Yeah right Lex._ It is! Or is it? I am having dinner with the one woman to ever make me nervous. The woman I am now thinking about constantly. And she's sixteen! Oh my god.

**A/N:hey so did u like it?**


	5. Red Shirts and Black Belts

A/N:i might have gone just a little overboard here. This chap is really really long but i think its good. So read it and find out! P.S. thanks for the reviews!

**bluengreenswmer94:** to be continued duh i'm stupid!thank you! I think Clark is sometimes blissfully oblivious

misschief28:i'm so glad u like it! I will be putting in more chlark dont worry!and i personally hate cheerleading, think its pointless, and so does Chloe so i had to put that in! lol

**Kit Merlot:**i got an excellent! I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer:** ya'll should know by now i dont own nuthin!

Chloe

I looked at my closet in dismay. There were no clothing items left in it. At all. None. Zippo. Zilch. All of my clothes were in various places throughout my room. The floor, the bed, the desk, the chair. I had no clothes to wear for tonight! I had to look good, for crying out loud I was having dinner with Lex Luthor! And I had absolutely nothing to wear! I spotted my favorite jeans on my bed and snatched them up. These will work. Now I need a shirt. I did a quick 360 of the room and my eyes landed on my red long sleeved top. It was perfect! It had a V-neck and the sleeves were just a little too long so they hung just over my palm. I picked it up and got in the shower. I finished washing my hair and got dressed, making sure to wear my black top underneath, just incase it got hot. It looked like a sports bra but it went all the way down to my waist. I brushed my hair out into its usual fashion, feathered out and partly covering my eyes. I brushed my teeeth and glanced at the clock. Yikes! It was five fifteen! I grabbed my purse and keys and ran out the door.

I pulled into Lex's driveway and parked my car. I took a deep breath. Come on Chloe pull yourself together, you don't like him and this is not a date. I walked into the mansion and into his den. I was involved with deciphering a painting when he came in.

"Chloe," a voice said right next to my ear. I whirled and crouched into a fighting stance. It was Lex. I relaxed slightly, dropping my hands to my sides.

"Geeze Lex, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I apologize Ms. Sullivan I hadn't realized I was sneaking."

"You are forgiven Mr. Luthor," I said, mocking his manners.

"Now if you wouldn't mind. I am curious as to where you aquired your excellent fighting stance." I looked at him and sure enough, there was his ever present smirk.

"I'm not sure that is any of your business, however, seeing as how you are doing me a favor tonight, I shall indulge your curiosity. I used to live in Metropolis and, being the overprotective man that he is, my dad enrolled me in karate lessons when I was ten. I had two years of classes before I moved here when I was thirteen. I had achieved the honor of being a black belt by then." He didn't appear as though the idea that I could fight intimidated him. In fact he looked rather intrigued.

"Well seeing as you are a little out of practice, do you think you would like a refresher course?" He was smirking again but I had no clue what he meant. But there was a challenge in his voice. As if he didn't think I could do whatever he had in mind. And being Chloe Sullivan there was no way I was going to turn down a challenge.

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind one. What exactly did you have in mind?" He just smiled.

"Follow me." He turned around and walked out the door. I frowned, wondering what I had just gotten myself into. But I followed him anyway. He took me up the stairs and down the hall and into another room. There was a big, thick pad taking up the entire floor. The walls had padding on them up to about seven feet.

"Wait here," said Lex and he shut the door. I just stood there for a second. Then I put down my purse and took off my shoes. I'd realized what was going on. He was going to get those big thick gloves for me to kick and hit. But then he walked back in. And he didn't have any gloves at all. He was in a T-shirt and work out pants. And he was also in just socks.

"You do have something to exercise in? Don't you?" I realized he meant for me to fight him. Fight Lex Luthor. This was going to be fun.

"Of course Mr. Luthor."

"Lex, just Lex."

"Ok fine then, Lex. But only if you promise to call me Chloe." He grinned in response. I pulled my red top over my head, leaving me in just my small, black top. I glanced at his face and sure enough, there on his face was a total shocked expression. But he quickly masked it. He walked to the middle of the room and crouched in fighting stance.

"So Chloe, do you think you can take me?" I didn't even honor that with a response. I leaped into the air, aiming both my feet at his head. He was ready for it though he ducked down and off to the side. I flipped in the air and landed, quickly spinning to face him. He lunged at me, trying to trip me but i hopped over his leg and tripped him with mine. But he wasn't there anymore, my leg swung through air. He was behind me now, i tried a back kick, but he grabbed my leg. He pushed it up and I flipped over on my back. He was on me in an instant, pinning me with his body weight. I looked up into his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. For a second I couldn't breath, couldn't think of anything to say. Then I was saved.

"Uhh, Chloe, Lex." It was Clark, he was standing in the doorway with a shocked look. I realized how we must look. Lex on top of me, his face less than two inches from mine. Lex recovered instantly, helping me up, but I was never relaxed when I was with Clark.

"Clark, I didn't see you there. What's going on?" Lex said, with no hint of any emotion.

"It's almost nine o'clock." My mouth dropped open, I hadn't been here that long!

"Sorry Clark, Lex was just refreshing my karate skills. We must have lost track of time, sorry." My cheeks heated up and I looked at the ground.

"It's okay Chloe, I was just worried about you," said Clark. He sounded so innocent and worried, I almost cried.

"Really Clark? Thanks...well...um...I better go." I rushed out, grabbing my purse on the way. I ran to my car and got out of there as fast as I could. Oh my god Clark is so nice! But I'll never have him! I can't beat Lana. _Oh Chloe? Chloe? What about Lex?_ What does Lex have to do with it? _Weren't those his gorgeous eyes you lost yourself in for almost forever?_ What! I do not, I repeat, do not like Lex Luthor! I just can't.

Lex

I looked at the clock for it seemed the millionth time in the last five minutes. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop fidgeting, I was pacing back in forth in front of the clock. And I had been for almost twenty minutes. Chloe Sullivan was coming to my house for dinner. I hadn't stopped thinking about her since the first time we met. When I almost killed her, what a first impression of me she must have gotten. It couldn't have been nearly as great as the impression she made on me. She was just so ...so ...different ...amazing ...gorgeous...fearless...and just so perfect. I don't know what it is about her but she drives me crazy. And she was late. It was now five minutes past five thirty. I went to check on how dinner was going.

I walked back into my den and froze. Chloe was here. She was facing away from me looking at a painting. I quietly closed the door behind me. She didn't turn around. She reached her arms up above her head and stretched.

_I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She twisted in surprise but didn't pull away. _

_"Lex?" she whispered. I couldn't stand it anymore. I kissed her, pulled her closer. And she kissed me back, her arms went around me._

I shook my head. _You shouldn't have done that Lex_. What? _When you're a Luthor you don't indulge in your feelings._ Oh, right. I focused my eyes and almost gasped. While in my daydream, my feet had carried me across the room. Chloe was now about two inches away from me.

"Chloe," I whispered, hoping that that one word wouldn't convey all my emotions to her. She did that last thing I expected, she spun around and crouched down, her arms rising and her hands clenched into fists.

"Geeze Lex, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She relaxed and stood upright.

"I apologize Ms. Sullivan I hadn't realized I was sneaking." I smirked at her, she made me want to laugh, cry, and kiss her all at the same time.

"You are forgiven Mr. Luthor," she said. She was mocking me.

"Now if you wouldn't mind. I am curious as to where you aquired your excellent fighting stance." That was true, I mean if she had lived in Smallville all her life, there is no way she would be able to know how to fight with any type of skill.

"I'm not sure that is any of your business, however, seeing as how you are doing me a favor tonight, I shall indulge your curiosity. I used to live in Metropolis and, being the overprotective man that he is, my dad enrolled me in karate lessons when I was ten. I had two years of classes before I moved here when I was thirteen. I had achieved the honor of being a black belt by then." Metropolis! Oh wow, no wonder this girl was different that the rest of the town. A black belt? This gave me an idea.

"Well seeing as you are a little out of practice, do you think you would like a refresher course?" I knew she had no clue what I was even talking about but I hoped she would say yes. I put just the right amount of challenge in my voice, hoping she couldn't resist a challenge.

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind one. What exactly did you have in mind?" I smiled, apparently she couldn't.

"Follow me." I led her upstairs to the combat room.

"Wait here," I said. I shut the door and went to go change. I ran to my room and changed into a T-shirt and work out pants. I ran back to the room and then I noticed she was not in the kind of clothes you want to fight in.

"You do have something to exercise in? Don't you?" I watched her face transform as she realized what I wanted her to do. She looked like she was excited. Excited. Wow, that was more than I had expected.

"Of course Mr. Luthor."

"Lex, just Lex."

"Ok fine then, Lex. But only if you promise to call me Chloe." I smiled. But then my smile was replaced by a totally shocked expression. She was taking off her shirt! It looked like she had another one underneath but that shirt was different. It was black and small and it clung to her curves just the right way. My knees almost gave out. I hurridly walked to the center of the room and got ready to fight. If only to hide my feelings, I had to start moving.

"So Chloe, do you think you can take me?" She didn't say a word but immediately took action. She took one step and jumped into the air, aiming for my head. I ducked down and rolled to the side. She flipped and spun to face me. God this girl was amazing. I lunged at her but she dodged me and swung her leg around to trip me. But she wasn't ready for me, I was already around behind her. She tried to back kick me but I grabbed her leg and pushed up, she flipped over on her back. I immediately pinned her before she could get up. My face was inches above hers. I tried to look away, tried to get up. But as soon as her eyes caught mine I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Deep green and hazel at the same time, I don't think I'd ever seen eyes like hers. I needed to get up, but I was paralyzed by her gaze. Then I was rescued.

"Uhh, Chloe, Lex." It took all my willpower to tear my eyes from hers but I looked at the doorway and saw Clark. He looked absolutely shell shocked and I realized for the first time how this must look. I jumped to my feet and helped Chloe up.

"Clark, I didn't see you there. What's going on?" I carefully hid any trace of emotion from my voice.

"It's almost nine o'clock." My eyes widened, we couldn't have been fighting for that long!

"Sorry Clark, Lex was just refreshing my karate skills. We must have lost track of time, sorry." I glanced at Chloe and saw her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. She couldn't seem to meet Clark's eyes. Then it registered with me what she had said on the phone, 'I was thinking about Clark.' It dawned on me, she liked him. And I don't think I wanted to find out how much she liked him.

"It's okay Chloe, I was just worried about you," said Clark.

"Really Clark? Thanks...well...um...I better go." She ran out the door, followed closely by Clark. And then it hit me, Chloe loved him. I had done so many bad things. How could she possibly even start to like me? _She just needed a favor._ I thought, for one second, that maybe I could actually be happy. _You were wrong._

**A/N:i hope u liked it! More to follow soon! Plz review!**


	6. Going Crazy

**A/N: hey ya'll i hope u like this chap, it didnt take too long did it? Thanks for all the reviews!**

**bluengreenswmer94: **hey thanks!here's the chap u wanted!

Kit Merlot:thanks for the review! But truthfully i have no clue wut going to happen. My story kind of has a mind of its own! Wut happens in the story depends on my mood which depends on wut happened in my day so lets see wut happens...

**Seventh Snake:**thanks! I think...lol

Chloe 

I was in my bed staring at the ceiling. It must have been at least one in the morning. I had gotten home at ten after going to Lex's and gone straight to bed. This was crazy. I couldn't get them off my mind. Clark and Lex, Lex and Clark. Clark had always been there, I had loved him forever. But then Lex came, and, as far as i know, he isn't in love with anyone. I couldn't choose between them and to make it worse, I can't have either one of them. Clark is in love with Lana and Lex is, well Lex is Lex Luthor and he's like twenty one years old. How could either of them even begin to like me? I mean, Clark has Lana to love. She's like perfect and I'm just me. And then there's Lex. Lex could have any girl in Metropolis so why would he choose me over them? This is hopeless. It's one o'clock for crying out loud! I should be sleeping! I shouldn't be thinking about Clark and I definently shouldn't be thinking about Lex!

Lex 

I think I am losing my mind. I can't eat, I can't think, I can't sleep. I can't get her off my mind. This Chloe girl is going to kill me! I can't get her off my mind, but there's no way I could have her! For one, there's no chance she would like me and besides that, she's only sixteen! Pull yourself together Lex, you're falling for a sophmore in high school! _Falling? Try fallen Lex._ What? _You've fallen for her already! You've known this girl for four days! You've probably spent about, oh, seven hours with her total!_ I know! I said I'm going crazy! _But you might have a chance._ Huh? _The shirt._ Oh that's right. I remembered what had happened after Clark left. I had turned and looked at the combat room, remembering what had just happened. And my eyes had landed on her shirt. The red one that she had taken off. She had left it here. Which meant she would be back. I thought of what I would say. What I would do. She would walk in and I would be waiting. I would run across the room and kiss her. I would pull away, not letting her go, and I would say, "I love you Chloe." And she would say,"I love you too Lex," and then she would kiss me again. _In your dreams Lex._ Yeah I know. I shouldn't be obsessing over Chloe!

Chloe 

I woke up in the morning feeling very tired. I hadn't fallen asleep until who knows when. And I had remembered something, I had left my shirt at Lex's mansion. Which means I would have to go back. I would have to face Lex.

After school I drove back up there. Hoping very much that he wouldn't be home. Too bad, luck wasn't on my side. I walked into his den for the third time. This time he was actually in it. He was sitting on the couch, facing the fireplace. I walked in but he didn't seem to notice. I cleared my throat but still he didn't move, just stared at the fire. He looked so hott just sitting there with a slightly worried expression. _Chloe stop! _Yeah, yeah i know!

"Lex?" I tried, he didn't even blink. "Lex? Ooohhhh Lex? Earth to Lex? Come in Lex?" Nothing was working. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Lex!"

"Huh what?" He blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Oh Chloe it's you." Is that a 'Chloe it's great to see you, please stay for awhile' or a 'Chloe you're the one person I don't want to see right now' Lex?

"Yeah what were you thinking about? I was trying to get your attention for almost five minutes."

"Oh nothing, just nothing." He looked flustered, not a word you would think of to normally describe Lex Luthor.

"Okay, so I'm here because I left my shirt here yesterday. My red one? I was wondering if you'd found it?"

"I did find it right after you left actually." He walked over to his desk and for the first time I noticed my shirt lying on it, neatly folded and everything. "But you only get it back on one condition."

"And that would be?" I was curious now.

"We now know that my skills, as well as yours, are a little rusty. I wouldn't mind a friend to fight, say twice a week, to work off my frustration." He grinned again. I couldn't believe what he was asking me.

"Well that is my favorite shirt so I suppose I could do that. But next time you better bring ice, because I'm not going easy on you. See you on Friday." I turned and walked out of the room, a smile on my face. I couldn't believe I had done that. But I was glad I had.

Lex

I sat in my den, staring into the fire. From behind you might think I was asleep. But I was far from it, in fact I don't think I would have been able to sleep if I had wanted to. I was thinking, thinking about Chloe. I hadn't been able to get her off my mind all day. For once I had no idea what to do. Chloe was such a mystery to me. I had no idea what she thought about me, felt about me. It was driving me crazy! I had to spend more time with her. But I needed an excuse, I couldn't just call her and say, 'Hey do you want to have dinner with me tonight?' I don't think that would go over very well. But I had to spend more time with her! I had to see her face, hear her laugh, watch her defend herself in another arguement. I couldn't not be with her. I think it would kill me.

"Lex!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I looked up and saw Chloe. Oh god not right now! I didn't know what to do yet! "Oh Chloe it's you." That came out totally wrong.

"Yeah what were you thinking about? I was trying to get your attention for almost five minutes." I was thinking about you, just like I have been since the first day we met.

"Oh nothing, just nothing." I am normally a good liar. So why couldn't I lie to her?

"Okay, so I'm here because I left my shirt here yesterday. My red one? I was wondering if you'd found it?"

"I did find it right after you left actually. But you only get it back on one condition." I had no idea what I was saying! What kind of trouble was my mouth getting me in now!

"And that would be?" I have no idea!

"We now know that my skills, as well as yours, are a little rusty. I wouldn't mind a friend to fight, say twice a week, to work off my frustration." Oh wow! Where the hell did that come from!

"Well that is my favorite shirt so I suppose I could do that. But next time you better bring ice, because I'm not going easy on you. See you on Friday." I just stood there, watching her leave. This girl was amazing! Oh God what am I going to do!

**A/N: hey i hope u liked it! Send me a review! Next chap will b up soon! Promise!**


	7. Rose Petals and DVDs

**A/N:hey sry but the network like had a meltdown or something, no time for personal review thanks sry. I figured u'd rather have the story. so here, read and review it please!**

Three Months Later

Chloe

I brushed tears from my eyes as I sped down the road. I was heading to Lex's. I had no idea why I was going there. Clark had done it again. It was the Spring Formal at school, and he had asked me to be his date. His date. And Lana wouldn't even be there. I had been so happy. Then he had left to go to her. Left me standing in the middle of the dance, dateless. And after he had almost kissed me! So for some reason I was headed to Lex's. I walked in, tears streaming down my face. He turned around and he was smiling, but then he saw my face.

"Chloe what's wrong? What happened?" He looked so worried. I tried to speak but for once the infamous Chloe Sullivan mouth failed. I collapsed to my knees and just broke down crying. He ran to me and, falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, still crying into his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat there, all I know is that, being in Lex's arms, I felt safe. I knew I would never get hurt while I was here, here with Lex. Here with Lex. Here with Lex! Oh my God! I pulled away and my cheeks burned.

"Lex! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Chloe, it's okay. It's fine really." I noticed he still hadn't taken his hands off my shoulders. I felt one last tear slide down my cheek. But even after what just happened I still had some pride. I was determined not to wipe it away. Lex, however had other ideas. He reached up and tenderly wiped the tear off my cheek. My eyes shot to his and I froze. Somehow whenever I looked into his eyes I couldn't think. Those steel blue-gray eyes took my breath away.

"Thanks Lex," I managed a whisper.

"It's no problem Chloe. I'm always here for you, you know that right?" He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he meant what he said.

"Yeah, Lex. I know."

"Good, now, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you coffee. Wait first we might want to get you comfortable clothes. Come on." He lead me to his bedroom. Holy crap his bedroom. Thankfully he lead me straight to the closet and picked out a T-shirt and sweat pants. "Here you go Chloe." I took the clothes and stood there, looking at him expectantly. He just stood there.

"Uh Lex."

"What?" I gestured at the door.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I'll see you in the kitchen." He looked embarressed as he rushed out the door.

Lex

The butler came in and announced,"Miss Chloe Sullivan for you sir."

"Thank you, send her up." He left just as Chloe burst through the doors. I turned toward her, a smile on my face. The first thing I noticed was that she looked beautiful. Today was the day of the dance, I knew Clark had asked her to be his date. She had come over to celebrate with me. I had said I was happy for her. And, to see her smile, I'd lie all over again. She was glamorous in a full length formal pink gown, strapless too, showing off her perfect shoulders. Her hair was half pulled up, the effect making her neck look more elegant than ever. The second thing I noticed was that she was crying. Something had gone terrribly wrong at this dance.

"Chloe what's wrong? What happened?" She opened her mouth to speak but instead collapsed to the ground, crying helplessly. I ran over to her and knelt beside her, I put my arms around her and held her close. I murmured sweet comforting nonsense into her ear, but I don't know if she heard me. Then she tried to pull away and for a second I resisted. For a second I didn't care that she had been crying, all I cared about was that she was here, here in my arms and I didn't want to let go. Then I remembered or rather my little voice told me_. Lex, for the last time, you can not have Chloe!_ I let her go, but couldn't bring myself to tear my hands from her shoulders.

"Lex! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Chloe, it's okay. It's fine really." It's more than okay. It's great. I noticed a one last tear sliding down her delicately curved cheek. Without thinking I wiped it away and her eyes shot to mine. Those stunning hazel-green eyes that made me completely lose all sense of anything.

"Thanks Lex."

"It's no problem Chloe. I'm always here for you, you know that right?" I looked deeper into her eyes, willing her to know that I meant that. I meant it with all my heart.

"Yeah, Lex. I know."

"Good, now, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you coffee. Wait first we might want to get you comfortable clothes. Come on." I gained my composure and led her to my bedroom. My bedroom. Thoughts streamed across my mind but I immediately shut them down. _Stop it Lex!_ For once, I was glad to have my little voice. We reached my closet and I picked out some comfortable clothes. "Here you go Chloe." She took the clothes I offered her and just stood there. I didn't want to leave her alone again, I was scared she would break.

"Uh Lex."

"What?" I should have known that Chloe Sullivan could handle herself. She gestured at the door.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I'll see you in the kitchen." I rushed out the door and too the kitchen, planning as I went.

Chloe

I walked into the kitchen and found no one. Then I saw the sign. FOLLOW THE FLOWERS. I smiled and looked at the ground. There were red rose petals on the floor. I followed them down a maze of hallways and finally through a door. I looked into the dim lighting. One wall was entirely a television. In front of it was a couch with a table in front of it. On the table was a huge bowl of popcorn and two large mugs filled with, I sniffed, coffee! Then the lights turned on, I whirled around and saw Lex. He had changed into comfortable clothes, somehow still looking great. He bowed and gestured behind him. It was an entire wall of DVDs!

"Miss Sullivan, which will you choose?" He bowed again. I barely contained laughter and pretended to play along.

"Hmm...let's see Mr. Luthor, my my what a slection," I said faking an English accent. He cracked up laughing. "What?"

"That...was...horrible." He could barely talk he was laughing so hard. Then I started laughing and I couldn't stop. Finally we stopped.

"That was hilarious Lex!"

"Yeah, especially your accent!" I punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" He just started laughing again. I hit him again. Hard.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to. And I picked my movie." I pointed and he groaned, it was on the top shelf. Right near the ceiling. It was Enough with Jennifer Lopez. One of my all time favorite movies.(A/N:it's one of mine too! if u havent seen it u absolutely have to!)

"And how exactly are we supposed to reach that?"

"Lex you have no imagination." I pulled him over to the couch. "Stand still." He looked at me funny but did as he was told. I climbed up on the back of the couch and from there sat his shoulders. He grabbed my legs to keep me from falling. He slowly walked over to the wall and I reached up and grabbed my movie. I slid off backwards and grinned. I handed him the movie and sat on the couch. He put it in and sat down next to me. I reached for the popcorn as the movie started. I wished he would move closer. He put his arm around the couch. And I was jealous. _Jealous of a couch Chloe? You've completely lost it! _I know and I don't care. Then I didn't have to be jealous anymore. He put his arm around my shoulders and I slid closer to him. Towards the end of the movie I felt my eyes start to close. My head fell sideways onto Lex's chest and I lost all sense of anything.

Lex

I finished spreading the flower petals and waited in to movie room. She walked in and stopped. Even from the back, in a T-shirt and sweat pants, she still managed to look amazing. I flipped the light and she turned around. I bowed deeply.

"Miss Sullivan, which will you choose?" I bowed again, putting on a fake English accent.

"Hmm...let's see Mr. Luthor, my my what a slection." Her accent was atrocious. I cracked up laughing. "What?" She wanted to know.

"That...was...horrible." I could barely talk, then she started laughing.

"That was hilarious Lex!"

"Yeah, especially your accent!" She punched me in the arm.

"Hey!" she said. I just laughed again. Then she hit me harder.

"Ow. That hurt."

"It was supposed to. And I picked my movie." She pointed to one at the top of the shelves, near the ceiling and I groaned.

"And how exactly are we supposed to reach that?"

"Lex you have no imagination." Oh I don't know about that Chloe, whenever I look at you my imagination goes wild. She pulled me over to the couch. "Stand still." I gave her a look that said, you're insane, but I stood still. Then I felt her on my shoulders. I grabbed her legs and chills raced up and down my spine. But we got the movie, I put it in and sat down next to her. I wanted her to move closer. I put my arm around the couch but it itched to be on her shoulders so I gave in to it. _Lex this is not good!_ I don't care. Then I felt her head on my chest. She had fallen asleep. I looked into her face and she looked just like an angel. I grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. I couldn't sit up all night so I lied down and pulled her down in front of me. Her head was still on my chest and it took me a long time to get to sleep. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. And I still couldn't get to sleep.

**A/N:so did u like it? was it horrible? I had a kinda bad day at school today so I came home and wrote, I'm already half way thru the 8th chap! **

**this is totally unrelated to anything fanfiction. I need advice. okay here it is: I have liked this guy for two years, he's totally amazing but he's in love with my best friend. then we got a new kid and he was so sweet and I like him too. sometimes when I'm with him I forget all about the first guy. but I don't know wut to do! plz help me!**


	8. Secret Admirers and Emails

_**Hey long time no see guys. Thanks for the few reviews I had. I need more people! I live on this now! That's very sad but i dont care. I have like the next three chaps waiting so u better give me reviews!**_

**_Kit Merlot:_**hey thanks! i wanted lex to help her so i did that and of course being in his arms made her feel better! and thanks for the advice but i might want to specify, my best friend, the one he likes, doesnt like him at all! so now wut?

**_IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:_**i luv that movie! and heres chapter 8! and thanks for the advice, i'll have to try that!

**_Kitty Black Cat:_**i luv their little voices too! i have one so they have to too! lol, heres more and if u review fast i'll post the next one, i wroto like 3 in one day so i already have chaps 9, 10, and 11 waiting!

Chloe

I felt warm. I felt comfortable. I felt something around my waist, I glanced down. It was an arm! My head was resting on another one. Okay Chloe where are you? My thoughts jumped back to last night. Clark had broken my heart and I had gone to Lex's. Lex's. _Oh my God! Chloe you are sleeping on a couch with Lex Luthor! Sleeping on a couch with freaking Lex Luthor! _I didn't move. I realized that I didn't want to move. I was in Lex's arms and I was happy. I felt happy, and somehow more loved that I had felt in a long time. _Chloe get a grip! Lex doesn't love you!_ I know. _Good!_ Now you have to get up. Do I have to? _Chloe! You cannot stay on this couch with Lex._ Oh fine! Just wreck the only time I've felt happy in a long time! I slowly started to move, trying to get up without waking Lex up. At first his arm tightened on my waist. Shivers ran up and down my spine. _Chloe get a grip!_ I slowly loosened his arm from my waist and reluctantly got up. I tip toed to his bedroom and changed back into my clothes. I went into the kitchen and found paper and a pencil. Walking back to the movie room, I felt sad. I didn't want to leave. I knew I had to though. I wrote him a note, short and sweet.

_Lex,_

_I had a great time! I'm sorry to barge in on you like that. I just needed a shoulder to cry on, thanks for letting my use yours. If you ever need anything back just let me know. Thanks for being there for me, and know I'll always be there for you._

_Chloe_

Then, without thinking, I gently kissed him on the cheek. My lips lingered there for a second, not wanting to leave. But, slowly, reluctantly, I pulled away and whispered, "Thanks Lex." I walked back to my car. As I drove home, one lonely, remaining tear slid down my cheek. But this time it wasn't about Clark, it was about Lex.

Lex

I felt sombody move next to me. I opened my eyes and saw blond hair. I remembered last night. Oh my God! I slept on a couch with Chloe! She settled back down again but only for a minute. She tried to slide out from underneath my arm. I instinctively tightened my grip on her waist. _Lex this is so wrong! She is a sophmore! She's sixteen! You cannot have Chloe! Besides, after all the things you've done, how can you think she'd love you!_ I let her go. She left and I just stayed on the couch. I couldn't move, I was in some sort of stupor and all thoughts left me. I closed my eyes and saw only one image. Chloe's face, she was smiling and her eyes sparkled. I looked at her face and wished that this was all I ever saw. Then I felt something on my cheek. Someone was kissing me! The only person it could be was Chloe. But that was impossible! Whoever it was made me wish I could see their face. But I didn't dare open my eyes. Her lips were so soft and then they pulled away.

"Thanks Lex," Chloe whispered. I now knew it was Chloe and my cheek still burned from her kiss. My arms still ached, wanting to hold her once more. Then I heard the door close and knew it was safe to get up. She had left a note.

_Lex,_

_I had a great time! I'm sorry to barge in on you like that. I just needed a shoulder to cry on, thanks for letting my use yours. If you ever need anything back just let me know. Thanks for being there for me, and know I'll always be there for you._

_Chloe_

Chloe you can barge in on me anytime you want to. If I ever need anything she had said. How could I tell her that all I would ever need was her? I spent all day thinking about her and finally decided to do something about it. I got on my laptop and got to work.

Chloe

I walked into the Torch and sat down in my chair with a sigh. For once, it wasn't Clark that was the source of my dispair.

"Hey Chloe!" Speak of the devil.

"Hi Clark! What's up?"

"Not much really. I wanted to apologize." God Clark don't do this. That look on your face is almost more than I can take. That worried, puppy dog look gets me every time!

"It's okay Clark. Really it's nothing." Please leave Clark, I just want to get you out of my head! Please just leave. He kneeled down in front of me so we were on eye level. Oh those gorgeous blue eyes! I melted, again. Damn you Clark!

"No Chloe. I really feel like I need to apologize. I ran out on you and I'm really, really sorry. Now about what happened at the dance..." I cut him off.

"It's okay Clark. I realized that I think it would just be better if we stayed really good friends." I put on a big, fake smile and prayed to God he left.

"Great Chloe, I feel the same way. Well I have to get to class, I'll see you later." And he left. I shut the door behind him and slowly walked across the room. I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Then the tears started. I cried like I had last night...in Lex's arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped to my feet. I half expected to see Lex but instead it was Pete.

"Chloe what happened? Are you okay? I saw Clark come in here, did you guys work it out? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I just wanted to stay friends. It's a self defense mechanism."

"It's okay Chloe, maybe it's for the best. I'm sorry Chloe, if you need me, you know where to find me. I have to get to class. Bye Chloe." He left, throwing a worried glance over his shoulder. I needed a distraction. I wiped tears from my eyes and signed on to my e-mail. Junk...junk...junk...Pete...junk...Lana...junk...who's that? Someone named _porscheluver22_. I clicked on it and read a very odd e-mail.

_**Hey Chloe. Yeah I know who you are. But you don't know who I am. And I don't want to tell you just yet. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that you got left alone at the dance. And to say that you looked like an angel in your dress...and all the time. So how's your day been so far? I hope you'll write back. **_

Wow. That was a lot to take in. I had a secret admirer. As I read and re-read his e-mail over and over again, all thoughts of Clark vanished. This guy peaked my interest in a heart beat. I clicked the Respond button.

_Hey Whateveryournameis. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? Thanks for the compliment. And so far my day has sucked. Write back soon, I guess. _

I clicked the Send button and was surprised when I got a response almost immediately.

_**I do want to tell you who I am but I can't. Why has you're day sucked? **_

I wondered how much I should tell him. Hey what the heck he already knows who I am.

_Well let's start with the dance. You already know why that sucked. Then I went to my friend's house and we watched movies. I had a great time there. But now I'm confused. _

_**Confused about what?**_

_I'm still in love with Clark and I just told him that all I wanted to be was friends which is a lie. But it's kind of a self defense mechanism. Anyway now I'm confused because I'm really starting to like another guy. But I have absolutely no chance with him. He would never like me._

_**How could anyone not like you? You are beautiful and spunky and full of life and curious and kind of the in-your-face type person. You are intelligent and gorgeous and that's a deadly combo if you ask me.**_

_Wow. That's a lot to take in. Do you really feel that way?_

_**I really do think I'm in love with you Chloe. **_

_Wow. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? _

_**I can't Chloe. **_

_Why?_

_**First off you would never love me and second it would never work between us.**_

_You don't know that. _

_**And you don't know either, it might be true. I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Check your e-mail again at 9 o'clock. **_

_Okay, I look forward to talking to you. Bye. _

I got off my computer and took a deep breath. Wow.

Lex

I got Chloe's e-mail address and decided to do something about my feelings. As long as she didn't know who I was there wasn't any harm in telling her how I felt. Was there?

_**Hey Chloe. Yeah I know who you are. But you don't know who I am. And I don't want to tell you just yet. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that you got left alone at the dance. And to say that you looked like an angel in your dress...and all the time. So how's your day been so far? I hope you'll write back. **_

I pressed send and waited. I just stared at my computer for about half an hour. Then finally I got an e-mail.

_Hey Whateveryournameis. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? Thanks for the compliment. And so far my day has sucked. Write back soon, I guess. _

Her day sucked? Why? It wasn't my fault was it?

_**I do want to tell you who I am but I can't. Why has you're day sucked? **_

_Well let's start with the dance. You already know why that sucked. Then I went to my friend's house and we watched movies. I had a great time there. But now I'm confused. _

She had a great time? Yes, it wasn't my fault. But why is she confused?

_**Confused about what?**_

_I'm still in love with Clark and I just told him that all I wanted to be was friends which is a lie. But it's kind of a self defense mechanism. Anyway now I'm confused because I'm really starting to like another guy. But I have absolutely no chance with him. He would never like me._

How could anyone not like Chloe? She was perfect.

_**How could anyone not like you? You are beautiful and spunky and full of life and curious and kind of the in-your-face type person. You are intelligent and gorgeous and that's a deadly combo if you ask me.**_

_Wow. That's a lot to take in. Do you really feel that way?_

Do I? I dug deep inside my heart and realized, yes I did. I loved her. I was in love with a 16 year old sophmore in high school. I was in love with Chloe Sullivan.

_**I really do think I'm in love with you Chloe. **_

_Wow. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? _

Are you kidding? Of course I want to. But I can't.

_**I can't Chloe. **_

_Why?_

_**First off you would never love me and second it would never work between us.**_

_You don't know that. _

_**And you don't know either, it might be true. I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Check your e-mail again at 9 o'clock. **_

_Okay, I look forward to talking to you. Bye. _

I got off and just sat there. Stunned. I was in love with Chloe. And could do absolutely nothing about it. What am I supposed to do? Despite what she had just said, I knew Chloe could never love me. I was a Luthor. A lying, scheming, back-stabbing, Luthor. Right then I vowed I would always be an honest businessman.

_**Hey so how was it? Tell me! The next chaps r so much better! But we'll see if u ppl even get to read them!**_


	9. The Dance

_**Hey! I've got three more chaps waiting! Sorry no time for personal thanks for the reviews! But thanks for all of them!**_

_**Disclaimer: i so wished i owned smallville but sadly i dont**_

Three Months Later

Chloe

I ran out the front door of school and screamed,"School's out!" Clark and Pete were right behind me, shouting with everyone else. It was great. School was finally over, well at least my sophomore year was. I looked behind me and laughed at Clark. And ran straight into someone. I fell flat on my butt and looked up into gorgeous blue-gray eyes.

"Chloe! I'm sorry, here let me help you up." He stretched out his hand and I grabbed it, letting him pull me up.

"It's fine Lex, really, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good, I'm glad. Now what was this mysterious favor you needed?"

"Oh that! I really, really, really need you to be a chaperone for the dance tonight. We need one more or the dance is off and I already bought my dress."

"Is that all? No problem Chloe, it will be my pleasure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. He froze and I pulled away, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "Well thanks again, I have to go get ready, I'll see you soon." He smirked. He was enjoying this, enjoying that I was flustered. Well we'll see about that. I turned to walk past him and, turning my head, kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye Lex." For once it was his turn to be flustered. His mouth dropped slightly open and his head turned toward me. Surprise and something else in his eyes. I walked slowly to my car, not looking back but feeling his eyes on me. I drove home pondering his eyes. There was something there that I was missing. But I couldn't figure out what. It was driving me crazy. I went home and hopped into the shower. I got out and heard Lana drive up.

"Hey Lana," I yelled, drying off.

"Hey Chloe, you better hurry." I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Lana's room.

"You're the one that needs to hurry, at least I'm out of the shower." She laughed and walked past me. I almost never regretted inviting her to live with me and my dad. _Almost _never. I walked into my room and started doing my hair. I grabbed my hair dryer and blew my hair into it's usual fashion. Feathered out in layers, some of it over my eyes. I put on my make-up. Bright red lipstick for tonight. Dark mascara and eye-shadow to emphasize my green eyes. I then went to my closet and put on my dress. A bright red halter, that had almost no back. It was form-fitting to the waist and then loose and sort of wavy. It swished around my legs when I walked, it was only about knee length. I had black, strappy, high-heeled shoes to match. My toenails and fingernails were both bright red. I planned to make an impression.

"Chloe I need the hair dryer," shouted Lana from her room next-door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I walked in and Lana was already dressed. She had a silvery blue dress that had thin straps and was form fitting. It was almost floor length but had a slit halfway up Lana's thigh. She already had on her silver shoes, lip-gloss, a little mascara, and silver eye-shadow. She looked great. I helped her put her hair up. I put it up in a high pony-tail and then curled her hair in tight spirals, leaving a few strands to frame her face. We did a mirror-check and then ran out the door.

Lex

I got out of my car and walked up to the school. Chloe had called me and told me to meet her here, she needed some sort of favor.. I was almost to the side walk when the doors to the school opened. Kids streamed out, screaming. Then I saw Chloe. She yelled,"School's out!" and then continued running toward me. She looked amazing, so happy and excited. Then I realized she didn't see me. She ran right into me and fell.

"Chloe! I'm sorry, here let me help you up." I reached out my hand to help her up.

"It's fine Lex, really, I'm perfectly fine." Definitely _fine_! _Lex damn you! Stop it!_

"Good, I'm glad. Now what was this mysterious favor you needed?"

"Oh that! I really, really, really need you to be a chaperone for the dance tonight. We need one more or the dance is off and I already bought my dress." Chaperone? For a high school dance? Not high on my to-do list. I looked into Chloe's eyes. She was begging with those eyes, how could I say no?

"Is that all? No problem Chloe, it will be my pleasure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed at me, and threw her arms around me. I froze and she pulled away. Her cheeks turned red and she seemed to want to get away fast. "Well thanks again, I have to go get ready, I'll see you soon." I smirked, really enjoying making her nervous like this. She started to walk past me but then turned her head and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Lex." My head involuntarily turned towards her, my mouth parting slightly, waiting to kiss her. Wanting to kiss her. But she was already gone. Damn it! How do I let her get to me like this!

Chloe

I stood at the door, waiting to walk around the corner. I took a deep breath and walked onto the red carpet. I walked through the door and smiled. Everyone looked great, everyone looked happy. The first couple songs were fast and I danced with all my friends together in one big group. Then the music stopped and the DJ announced into his mike,"Hey ya'll! First slow song of the night and I decided it's gonna be ladies' choice! Guys line up on the far wall and good luck to all of ya! Ladies, choose wisely!" He started the music and I searched for Clark. I saw him and took a step but then I saw him smile as Lana walked up and took his arm. My heart sank and I walked slowly to the corner. I tuned into the music and realized it was one of my favorite songs.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says..._

I watched Lana and Clark dance happily together. And realized once again that I would never have Clark.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I noticed Lex walking towards me.

"You look lonely. Do you want to dance?" He grinned at me, looking so innocent and cute. He stretched out his hand and I smiled. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor, interlacing his fingers with mine.

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

I put my hands on his shoulders and interlace my fingers behind his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and chills raced up and down my spine as his fingertips touched bare skin. My dress didn't cover my back that high.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I look up into his eyes and smile. I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

Lex is half smiling. His eyes look troubled and I wonder why. It's the same look in his eyes! The same one from when I kissed him on the cheek after school. I unknowingly move closer to him, staring into his eyes, trying to figure out what he's trying to tell me. What his eyes are trying to say. His look grows in intensity and I can't look away.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_(Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_(Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I am so close to him I can smell his cologne. He smells great. _Chloe get a grip! _ He moves closer to me, his lips lightly brush mine. Heat spreads from my lips to my toes. He pulls me closer and I kiss him back. His lips press harder against mine, until we need to breath, we pull away. I can't breath, I can't move, I look into his eyes, trying to read them again. Somehow I still can't.

_Why don't you kiss her? _

The song ends and we slowly pull apart. Then I'm on the floor, clutching my side in pain.

"Ahhh!" I scream in anguish!

"Chloe!" screams Lex. He falls to the floor beside me and puts his hand to my side. It comes away, red, with blood. He puts his other hand under my head, holding it up, and places his bloody one over mine. I try to maintain consciousness. Everything goes dark.

"Chloe hold on!" Lex whispers to me, his face inches from mine. All I can see is his face, his beautiful, captivating eyes now clouded with worry. Then all I can see is his lips, still whispering. "Chloe hold on. Don't leave me. Hang on Chloe. Just hold on!" Then the world slips beyond my reach.

Lex

I stood watching the door, a glass of too sweet, sugary, punch in my hand. I waited for her to walk in. Then she does. I stare openly from my hidden place by the punch bowl. She looks amazing in her bright red halter dress. It outlines her marvelous figure and then sways gracefully around her legs, ending at her knees to reveal perfectly formed calves. Her face shines, her make-up affecting her eyes so they stood out beautifully and glamorously. Her lips were outlined by bright red lipstick, I had to look away before I went over there and did something I shouldn't. _Lex you shouldn't do anything! You shouldn't even be thinking about Chloe! _Then she turned around and I almost choked on my punch. Her dress was back-less, her perfectly shaped shoulders looked great, smooth and inviting. Her dress was just low enough to reveal all of her back but nothing lower. Then the music stopped and the DJ announced into his mike,"Hey ya'll! First slow song of the night and I decided it's gonna be ladies' choice! Guys line up on the far wall and good luck to all of ya! Ladies, choose wisely!" I watched Chloe walk towards Clark, only to see him walk off with Lana. The smile disappeared from her face as she turned and walked into a corner. My heart broke for her, she loved Clark. Then my heart broke for me. She loved Clark, not me. I tried to ignore it, I listened to the song and realized it was one of my favorites.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says..._

For the thousandth time I marveled at how this song reminded me so much of my relationship with Chloe.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Why don't I? I set down my punch and walked towards her.

"You look lonely. Do you want to dance?" I stretched out my hand and she took it, smiling gratefully. I let go of her hand, and twisted mine so I could interlace my fingers with hers. I led her to the dance floor.

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

She put her hands behind my neck and I placed mine on her waist. I shivered as my fingertips touched bare skin. I tried to think about something else, anything else, except Chloe. But my eyes locked with hers and I couldn't look away. How can Chloe affect me this way?

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

She smiled up at me and I melted.

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

I look at her and she moves closer. I look at her with more intensity than I thought was possible.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Why not?

_(Tell her you love her)_

I love her so much.

_Why don't you tell her?_

Why not?

_(Tell her you need her)_

I need her more than I want to.

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I'm so close I can feel her breath on my face. I can't take it anymore. I lightly brush my lips against hers. Heat spreads from the contact to the rest of my body. I press my lips to hers, I want to stay like that forever. But I need to breath. We pull away and I look into her eyes. She's looking into mine, trying to find what's behind them. I try to express all the want, longing, need, all the love that I feel for her.

_Why don't you kiss her? _

The song ends and we slowly pull apart. Then I hear a sound I've heard many times and always dread. A gunshot. Chloe is on the floor, clutching her side.

"Ahhh!" she screams in pain! My heart breaks.

"Chloe!" I yell. I fall to my knees next to her and put my hand to her side. It comes away sticky with blood. I place it over her hands and hold her head up with my other one. I can see her slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Chloe hold on!" I whisper. "Chloe hold on. Don't leave me. Hang on Chloe. Just hold on!" Then her eyes close and she goes limp in my arms. She looks like the angel she did that night after Clark broke her heart. The paramedics arrive and take her to the ambulance.

"Which one of you is going to come with her?" one of them asks. I step forward and follow them. I hold her hand all the way to the hospital, staring at her face and having an inner battle with myself.

God how could this happen?

_It's your fault Lex. That sniper was aiming at you. That bullet was meant for you._

No it can't be my fault. It just can't.

_It is and you know it._

But I didn't mean for her to get hurt!

_Anyone who gets close to you gets hurt! _

Then I'll have to just stay away from her.

I look at Chloe's face and slowly die inside.

_**Hey so wut'd u think? Tell me! You know the whole dance part? Well besides the kiss and the gunshot and the choice of song that actually happened to me! Arn't u happy for me? lol plz R&R cuz if u do i have 3 more chaps waiting!**_


	10. The Hospital

_**Hey guys wuts up? Heres the next chap, I need 4 or 5 reviews before i post the next one, which is already done, so R&R!**_

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**hey no problem about the songs. and yes jesse is the best! such a hottie! lol and that song is good for any romance

**Kitty Black Cat:**o i do hate it when ppl do that! but lex had to do it for my story to work and he just wants wuts best for chloe. and i hope u still like where the story is going, lol

**ChLexLover:**heres ur update! and yes she did get shot and u'll just have to wait to see who was shooting and why, too bad so sad, lol

**SleuthingSloth:**lol thanks, and heck yes lex is dangerous

**EViv:**hey thanks, and u dont get to find out who shot chloe yet, i'm not even sure i know, lol

**Disclaimer:**wut r u ppl gonna do if i say i do own smallville? u can sue me but i think i have a total of like about 60cents so go ahead

Lex

_**9:10 PM Friday**_

I stood outside Chloe's hospital room, staring through the window at her beautiful face. That face that had once been so full of life and was now pale and almost lifeless. She looked so frail, like she was made of glass, like she might shatter into a thousand pieces if I wasn't careful. I couldn't believe what had happened to her. And it was all my fault. They had operated and taken out the bullet, but she had lost a lot of blood and was now in a coma. The doctors didn't know if she would come out of it. I felt like I was going to fall down and never get up. I rested my head against the glass and closed my eyes.

_**11:27 PM Friday**_

I remembered the dance we had shared. How perfect it was. I remembered how her lips had felt against mine, how great she had felt in my arms, and a slow tear ran down my cheek.

_**2:48 AM Saturday**_

She hadn't moved, she looked so frail. I hadn't been able to bring myself to go into her room. Chloe was always the strong one, it hurt to see her so helpless.

"Chloe," I whispered, even though she couldn't hear me. I went into her room and took her hand. "Chloe come back to me. Chloe don't leave me alone. I need you Chloe, come back to me." I sat there holding her hand for a long time, just staring at her face.

_**6:43 AM Saturday**_

I woke up to a horrifying sight. The last person I wanted to see was now looking down at me. I had fallen asleep outside Chloe's room.

"Hey Dad, what brings you here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I'm told there was an attempt on your life." As if he really cared. He just wanted to make sure his only heir wasn't dead.

"Yes there was."

"Have you found out who did it?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea?"

"No."

"Do you even care?"

"No."

"What happened Lex? What's made you so...so...so distraught and listless?" In response I just looked through the glass at Chloe. My father shook his head,"Oh no Lex. Don't tell me that. Don't tell me you actually care for that girl?" I exploded.

"Do I care! Do I care that she took the bullet that was meant for me? Do I care that she might have been one of my only true friends in this town? Do I care that she didn't care what my last name was? Do I care? How could I not care? I was now standing, inches away from him, screaming in his face.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know she meant this much to you."

"Well she does."

"I warned you to never get close to someone Lex. I warned you. I knew you would only end up either getting hurt or hurting them. Why couldn't you listen to me?"

"Leave Dad."

"What?"

"Leave. Get out. Now!"

"Okay Lex. I understand. I'll leave." He turned and walked out the door. I sank back to my chair.

_**8:16 PM Saturday**_

People had dropped in to check on Chloe. Clark, Lana, Gabe, Pete, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, other people from her school. The Kents had brought me some food to eat. I was still in my suit from Friday. I hadn't changed.

"Lex." I turned around. It was Gabe.

"Hello Gabe."

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to stay here."

"I know. I want to." He nodded and walked away.

_**7:59 AM Sunday **_

"Lex."

"Hi Clark."

"I brought you those clothes you wanted."

"Thanks Clark." I took the clothes.

"It wasn't your fault Lex."

"Yes, it was Clark." I turned and walked away from him.

_**6:35 PM Sunday**_

I had made my decision. I would say good-bye to Chloe and then I would never see her again. I stood next to her.

"Chloe. Chloe I'm here to say good-bye." I took her hand. "All I've ever done is hurt people and now I hurt you and I won't do it again. I have to stay away from you." Tears fell down my cheeks. "Good-bye Chloe." My heart shattered into a million pieces. I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against hers. "I love you," I whispered. I stood up and was about to let go of her hand when she moved. Her eyes slowly opened. "Chloe! Chloe talk to me!" I leaned down close to her and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Lex," she whispered. She tried to move and moaned in pain. The monitors started beeping like crazy. Nurses and doctors rushed in and pushed me out of the way. Chloe's eyes were filled with pain. I ran out of the room, I ran and didn't look back. Her screams followed me down the hall, but I couldn't understand any of them. My heart broke again, and I wondered how an already shattered heart can break again. I walked all the way to my mansion and drank myself to sleep. Alcohol would soon be my only escape.

Chloe

Someone was talking to me. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lex. He looked so sad.

"Lex." I tried to reach my arms up to hug him and my side exploded with pain. I moaned and doctors suddenly rushed in, pushing Lex out of the way. I looked at him and saw his face contort with horror. He turned and ran out the door. "Lex!" I yelled. "Lex come back! Don't leave me!" I thrashed on the hospital bed, ignoring the pain, only aware that Lex was breaking my heart. "Lex! Lex come back! Lex please come back!" I was crying uncontrollably, the doctors tried to hold me down but I wouldn't let them. I thrashed and screamed and cried.

"Sedate her!" one of the doctors yelled! Suddenly I felt so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. My thrashing suddenly lessened, the doctors loosened their grip on me. I tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength, I fell back to the pillow. My eyes slowly loosing focus, slowly closing. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't cry. "Lex don't leave me!" I whispered, desperately trying to stay awake. Then the world dissolved and I stopped moving. If only I could escape the dreams. Sedatives would soon be my only escape.

_**Remember i need at least 5 reviews before i post the next chap!**_


	11. Escapes and Facades

_**Hey! You met the reviews requirement in like a day so here is ur reward! lol i hope u like this chap, i really do! **_

**Kit Merlot:**i have no clue how u missed two updates, mayb i just update too fast, lol. o just wait, wut happens to Chloe in the chapter after this one is just as bad! lol so hurry and read and review this one cuz the next chap is waiting to be posted!

**heticangel:**hey thanks heres ur update! o and by the way i love ur name, heticangel, actually hectic is spelled with two c's but hey who cares!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**speechless and hooked, nice, exactly what i was hoping for, lol. u really should use that disclaimer, its great, i love the nah, nah, nah! that is one of my all time fave songs!

**oi there:**thanks and heres the next chap, u want more u gotta review!

**bluengreenswmer94:**thanks! and since u guys reviewed so quick, heres ur next chap!

Chloe

I logged onto my e-mail. I had begged Pete until he hooked me up to the phone line with my laptop. There were no e-mails. I was amazed but not surprised, I had long ago figured out who _porscheluver22 _was. And he had already ran away. I decided to send him an e-mail.

_Lex, I figured out who you were last month, you talk too much like yourself in your e-mails. Why did you leave? I didn't want you to leave. You ran away and I was left alone, I don't want to be alone. Please come back to me Lex. I need you. _

The one thing I didn't tell him was how much I needed him. For the last six months I had depended on him. And it wasn't until he left that I realized how much I needed him. When he ran out that door, my heart broke, shattered into a thousand pieces. I realized that I loved him, loved him more than I had ever loved Clark. Clark had been a crush, but just a crush and nothing more. I loved Lex. In his e-mails he had said he loved me too. But now I figured he had just been lying. I clicked send and shut off the computer. Then I started to cry. Heart-wrenching sobs that tore through my body with no control. A nurse came to check my vitals and to sedate me again. That was my only escape, the deep, drug induced sleep, that had no dreams. I started to fight it out of habit, but then I gave in and the world slowly slipped away.

Lex

My computer beeped, I had an e-mail. Without looking I knew who it was from. Chloe. I sighed and started to delete it but changed my mind. I had to read it.

_Lex, I figured out who you were last month, you talk too much like yourself in your e-mails. Why did you leave? I didn't want you to leave. You ran away and I was left alone, I don't want to be alone. Please come back to me Lex. I need you. _

She knew who I was. I couldn't believe she had figured it out. But still, I had always known that eventually she would. She needed me. She needed me. But not in the same way that I needed her. She needed me to help her through this, I needed her to love me. Needed her to continue breathing, needed her to go on living my life. But I had decided, I would never again put her life in danger. I clicked delete and shut off my laptop. I sighed and went to my bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and went to the picture on the wall. This painting was of the summer, of a lake and sunshine and happiness. It hid a safe. I swung the picture away from the wall on its hidden hinges. I twisted the dial, put in the combination. I opened the safe and pulled out a wine bottle. This was very fine wine, almost pure alcohol. It was the only way I could ever get to sleep. I sat on my bed and drank from the bottle, not even bothering with a glass. I drank the whole thing and then waited for it to take over my thoughts. My mind started to go foggy, no longer thinking straight. I started to lose consciousness, the world slowly dissolved. But as drunk as I was, I still couldn't forget, couldn't forget what I'd done to her. If I couldn't forgive myself and couldn't forget. how could I go on living? That's when I passed out.

Chloe

A lot of people came to see me. Clark, Pete, Lana, my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, other people from school. I wouldn't let any of them in. I just told them to go away, they looked at me with sympathy, with pity. I had to look away, I hated it that they felt sorry for me. I couldn't stand it. I had to figure out what to do. I knew I wouldn't be in the hospital forever. How would I face everyone? I decided I would just have to fake it. I slowly started to build a wall around my heart. I couldn't let anyone else in, couldn't let anyone hurt me like he had. I knew that I could do this, I didn't need anyone. I could live without letting anyone else in. I knew I could do it. I could go on living without him. I took a deep breath and closed myself away from everyone. I didn't talk for a week, except to answer questions from the doctors. I didn't let anyone see me for a week. Then, when I knew I could handle it, I started to ease back into my life. People started to come to see me and I talked to them. Talked to them like I was myself, like my heart was still intact. The only person that seemed to see through me was Clark. I knew he suspected something had happened, something to change me, but I just sat there and smiled, waiting until he believed I was okay.

It was the end of the day. Visiting hours were over. I relaxed and stopped smiling. I could be myself until tomorrow.

"Chloe." I turned and there he was. Doesn't this guy ever give up?

"Hi Clark, what's up?" I pasted my smile back on my face.

"Pictures, from the dance. I thought you might want to see them." You thought wrong Clark, I want to forget all about that night.

"Sure." I sat up and took the pictures from his hands. He looked over my shoulder. I looked at all the pictures. I looked at all my friends. Pete dancing with one girl after another. Lana dancing with every guy in the high school, including starry eyed freshmen. Me dancing with a couple guys. Then there were the pictures of Clark and Lana. And I knew it was that dance. My smile wobbled, I felt a stab at the wall around my heart. But my feelings for Clark weren't enough to get through it. Then I looked at the last picture. It showed me and Lex, dancing, smiling at each other. And my wall crumbled, I felt all the heartache all over again. I burst into tears, dropping the pictures, and burying my face in my hands.

"Oh Chloe," said Clark, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time. When I finally ran out of tears, we pulled apart. He took my hands in his own and looked into my eyes. "Tell me Chloe. What's wrong? Let me in Chloe, please."

"Clark I...I don't know if I can."

"Try. Please, for me." I had to do it.

"It's him Clark. He's the one that is doing this to me."

"Who? Lex?"

"Yes Lex! He left me Clark. Left me alone. Left me when I needed him the most."

"Chloe, Chloe look at me." I looked into his eyes. "Do you love him?" I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He put his hand under my chin, forcing my head up, gently though. "Chloe. Do you love him?"

"I did Clark. I loved him, I loved him a long time ago. Not anymore." He looked at me, his gaze piercing right into my soul. I forced myself to meet his gaze, I tried with all I had to hide the truth from him.

"Okay Chloe. I believe you. Thank you for telling me." He got up to leave.

"Clark wait!" He turned to face me, his hand on the doorknob. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I would never do that Chloe. I promise." I smiled at him and he left. I sighed, slowly starting to rebuild my wall. I let Clark in once, but he hurt me, I didn't know if I could trust him not to do it again. And I knew damn well I couldn't trust Lex not to hurt me. Clark would always be the person I would turn to in my time of need. I had done it again, let him in, never again. I promised myself I would never let anyone get that close to me ever again. I always ended up hurt. Never again.

Lex

I sat in my den, staring into the fire.

"Lex." I turned around and sighed.

"Hello Clark."

"Why haven't you gone to see Chloe?" He got straight to the point didn't he?

"Haven't had the time." I tried that excuse, wondering if he would buy it. He didn't.

"Oh sure."

"What do you mean?"

"That was such a lie." Damn you Clark.

"Yeah well."

"What's the real reason?" He looked at me. I had always been able to trust Clark.

"It's my fault Clark."

"What?"

"I'm the reason she's in the hospital, I'm the reason she's hurt."

"How is that your fault?"

"That bullet was meant for me."

"So the person that shot it is the one that put Chloe in the hospital, not you."

"But if I hadn't been near her, she wouldn't be in so much pain."

"You still haven't answered my question. You stayed there with her until she woke up, so why not visit her now?"

"I decided she would be better off without me. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt again."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" I was taken aback, he was good at this.

"Do you love her?"

"I did Clark, I used too, but not now. I'm over her." He looked at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth. I wasn't but I did my best to hide it.

"Okay Lex, I believe you." He got up to leave but I stopped him.

"Don't tell anyone Clark."

"I would never do that Lex." He left and I stared at his retreating form. I could never let anyone get close to me again. Clark was close enough, maybe even to close. I had to distance myself from everyone. No one else could get hurt because of me.

Chloe

I walked out of the hospital confidently. I could do this. I could keep up the facade that had been my life back at the hospital. I could do this. Clark had been the only one to see through it. I would just have to avoid being alone with him. Never let them see you cry Chloe.

Lex

I walked into work with a bold face. I had easily slipped back into my old facade. Chloe had been the only one to see through it. Well and Clark too. Now I would just have to get better at

faking it.

_**so wut'd u think? tell me! i need 5 reviews before i post the next chap which is already done! so if u want more...REVIEW!**_


	12. Syringes and Masks

_**Hey i figured u'd rather have the chap than the thanks, so heres the chap!**_

Two Years Later

Chloe

Graduation day. The day every high school student dreams about. And I was no exception. I couldn't wait to get out of here, once I had my diploma I was off to Metropolis University. I couldn't stay here any more.

"Chloe!" I turn around and see Lana running towards me.

"What's up Lana?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh? To what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"This!" She said, waving a lavender colored invitation in my face. I took it from her and read it. I feel all color drain from my face. It was an invitation to a wedding. Lex's wedding. To Helen. "Chloe? Chloe are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Huh? Oh all of a sudden I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna go home. When is this wedding anyway?"

"Sunday." Sunday. Today was Friday, I had my diploma, I could get out of here and not have to go through this.

"I'll see you later Lana."

"Okay sure, bye."

I ran to my car and turned on my music. Oh great, what a wonderful song to be playing now. I loved this CD but this song didn't help my mood right now.

_It's like you're a drugIt's like you're a demon I can't face down It's like I'm stuckIt's like I'm running from you all the timeAnd I know I letYou have all the powerIt's like the only company I seekIs misery all aroundIt's like you're a leachSucking the life from meIt's like I can't breatheWithout you inside of meAnd I know I let youHave all the powerAnd I realizeI'm never gonna Quit you over timeIt's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interrupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsyou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm lostIt's like I'm giving up slowlyIt's like you're a ghostThat's haunting meLeave me aloneAnd I know these voices inMy head are mine aloneAnd I know I'll never change my ways If I don't give you up nowIt's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interrupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsyou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not meI'm hooked on youI need a fix, I can't take itJust one more hitI promise I can deal with itI'll handle it, quit itJust one more tie, then that's itJust a little bit more to get me through thisI'm hooked on youI need a fix, I can't take itJust one more hitI promise I can deal with itI'll handle it, quit itJust one more tie, then that's itJust a little bit more to get me through thisIt's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interrupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsyou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not me_

Kelly Clarkson had always done a great job in describing my life. _Umm Chloe where are you going?_ I looked to the road and realized I was headed to Lex's mansion. There's something I have to know. I have to find out before I close this part of my life forever. I parked in his driveway and walked into his mansion. I never hesitated, I knew that if I did, I would never be able to do this. I walked into his den and froze. Two men in masks had Lex on his knees, his hands were handcuffed behind his back. His head was bleeding, he had obviously fought back.

"Lex!" I yelled, I took a step towards him, but that was far as I got. Two rough hands grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. "Hey!" I yelled, I shoved my head backwards, into his face.

"Ahh!" I heard him yell. I spun around to face him and saw that his nose was bleeding. Serves him right.

"Chloe!" I heard Lex scream. I turned to face him and was grabbed by another guy. "Chloe get out of here!"

"As if Lex, and miss the chance to fight these guys?" I kneed the guy in the groin and he collapsed to the ground. I followed this with a spinning back kick into the last guy's stomach. All three men were now on the ground. I rushed to Lex and helped him up. Then I felt a sharp stab on my neck. I turned and a fourth guy stood there, grinning, with a syringe in his hand. I collapsed to the ground, all my muscles refused to cooperate. The world dissolved and the last face I saw was Lex's. I never should have come here.

Lex

I stood looking out the window, thinking. I was about to get married. In two days I would be marrying Helen. What am I doing? Then I heard a thump on the floor. I spun around and saw four men in black masks.

"Haven't you ever been taught to knock?" I said. They didn't listen. I tried to run past them but one of them grabbed a vase from my desk and smashed it over my head. I fell to the ground and they handcuffed my hands.

"Lex!" I looked up, it was Chloe! What was she doing here? Oh no! One of the guys jumped her from behind. "Hey!" she screamed, banging her head backwards into his.

"Chloe!" I yelled. "Chloe get out of here!" I couldn't live with myself if these guys hurt you.

"As if Lex, and miss the chance to fight these guys?" I grimaced, this was something I loved about Chloe. Her spirit, but now it might get her killed. She fought off the other two guys and helped me up, but she didn't see the fourth man. He stuck some sort of needle in Chloe's neck and she collapsed.

"Chloe no!" Not again, not again. I couldn't take this again.

Chloe

I woke up sore and stiff. I opened my eyes and saw Lex. He was sitting in a corner with his head between his hands. I looked around, we were in a cement room with one, small window. There was a steel door in one corner. I looked back at Lex, his head was still bleeding.

"Oh." I got up and walked over to him. As soon as I started to walk, the world started spinning and I fell.

"Chloe!" I heard Lex say. He caught me, I lay there in his arms, looking into his eyes. Two years of strategic avoidance, two years of not talking, two years of trying to get over him, and where had it gotten me? Nowhere. I looked into his eyes and all those feelings, all those emotions I'd thought were gone, thought I'd buried, came rushing back. "Are you okay Chloe?"

"Huh what? Yeah I'm fine and I can walk by myself thank you very much." I stood up and he let go of me.

"Okay fine whatever." I sighed, why did we always have to fight? _Because you can't get close to him again, you have to keep your distance._

"How's your head?" I asked.

"It's fine."

"It's still bleeding, here let me take a look at that." He was back sitting in the corner. I walked over to him and knelt next to him. He looked up at me and it took every bit of will power I had not to look into his eyes. I looked at his cut. It was a nasty gash but not that deep. I'd heard somewhere that head wounds bleed a lot. It must be true. I winced, it look like it hurt. Tearing a piece of cloth from my sleeve, I dabbed at the blood.

"Ow!"

"Oh hold still you baby." I wiped up all the blood and held the cloth there, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Here," I said, taking his hand and putting it on the cloth, "apply pressure until the bleeding stops." My hand was still on his, he looked up and my eyes locked with his. How could he still affect me like this after all this time? After all he'd done to me?

"Thanks Chloe." His voice barely above a whisper.

"No problem." My voice was shaking. He took his other hand and put it gently on my cheek, stroking my skin with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. How was I feeling? Scared out of my mind. And not because of where we are, because of how you are.

"Fine," I said. Him touching me was doing strange things to my mind. I couldn't think anymore.

"Good, I'm glad." I had to stop this.

"Fine for being kid-napped!" He pulled away and I stood up. "Who were those men? And why did the kidnapp us? What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"Wonderful." Then before he could retaliate, the door opened. Two men came in, pointing guns at us.

"You, come with us," one of them said, pointing at me.

"Why should I?"

"Do you really want to find out?" he said, raising his gun higher.

"Fine, fine, I'll come. But I expect coffee!"

"Wait!" said Lex, "You don't want her, you want me. I'm the one you came for."

"Shut up," they told him, dragging me out of the room.

"I'll be fine Lex, don't worry." They took me down a long hallway and into another dark room. There was a large silver table in the middle, with metal restraints. Wonderful. They strapped me down and left. I waited, but I didn't have to wait long. Another man came in.

"Hello," he said. I tried to see his face but he had a mask.

"Hello."

"Here's how it works doll." Doll? Okay this guy totally lost all my respect. "I ask you a question and you answer. If you don't things get nasty."

"Define nasty?" He ignored me.

"First question. How do you know Lex Luthor?"

"Why do you want to know?" I had no clue why they were interested in me.

"Answer the question."

"He's friends with my friends." Not a lie but not a whole truth.

"Why were you at his house?" What was I supposed to say to that? There's no way I was gonna tell him the truth.

"Just visiting."

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't tell the truth."

"That was the truth!"

"I've been doing this for a long time and I know when someone's lying." Damn it! Oh well, what was he gonna do?

"What am I supposed to do when you don't believe me then?"

"Tell me the truth doll." I was so sick of this guy.

"Not gonna happen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you doll." He went over to the wall and grabbed something off a hook. He came back and got right in my face, I mean like inches away. He needed a tic-tac or something. Ugh! "You gonnna tell me the truth?" I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm...no!" He took the little stick thing and touched it to my arm. "Ahh!" Pain radiated out from my arm and to the rest of my body. It hurt like hell! Almost as bad as the gunshot wound. He withdrew the device and smiled. I hated him so much right then. "

"So, you gonna tell me now doll?"

"Hell no you son of a bitch!"

"Such bad language for such a proper young lady."

"Go to hell!" He touched me with that thing again. "Ahh!" I screamed again. This was something like electrocution. I hated it. A lot. I didn't know how long I could last. Time to see if I could withstand torture.

Lex

I was sitting in the corner of the room our captors had put us in. My head in my hands I sighed. I couldn't believe I'd gotten Chloe into this mess.

"Oh." I looked up and Chloe was trying to walk towards me. She must have still been groggy from the sedative because she fell.

"Chloe!" I said, moving faster than I thought I could to catch her. She was in my arms again, looking into my eyes. Those green eyes held me prisoner. Two years of avoiding each other, two years without talking to each other, two years of me trying to get over her, two years of going out with other women, trying to fall in love with Helen, all for nothing. I still loved Chloe. Great, what now? "Are you okay Chloe?"

"Huh what? Yeah I'm fine and I can walk by myself thank you very much." She stood up and I let go of her.

"Okay fine whatever." We always had to argue.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"It's fine." I went back to sit in the corner.

"It's still bleeding, here let me take a look at that." She walked over to me and started to doctor me.

"Ow!"

"Oh hold still you baby. Here," she said, taking my hand and putting it on my wound, "apply pressure until the bleeding stops." Her hand was still on mine, my eyes shot to hers. I couldn't look away.

"Thanks Chloe," I whispered.

"No problem." Her voice was shaking slightly. My hand moved without my consent. It reached up and stroked her cheek. Her skin was so soft, my lips tingled, wanting to feel it too.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she said.

"Good, I'm glad." She had no idea how glad I was.

"Fine for being kid-napped!" I pulled away and stood up. "Who were those men? And why did the kidnapp us? What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"Wonderful." She was so sarcastic, I loved it. This was the Chloe I knew. Then the moment was ruined, two men barged in through the door.

"You, come with us." He was pointing at Chloe.

"Why should I?" I almost laughed out loud, but this was not funny.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Fine, fine, I'll come. But I expect coffee!" Oh God Chloe why do you have to be like this? If you were like any other woman we wouldn't be here now.

"Wait!" I said, "You don't want her, you want me. I'm the one you came for." What could they possibly want with Chloe?

"Shut up," they said. And they dragged her out of the room.

"I'll be fine Lex, don't worry." Don't worry she said. That's all I ever did, worry about her. I sank to the floor, and put my head in my hands, remembering why I had chosen to marry Helen. The dreadful day when I had finally found out about who shot her.

_**Haha! I so hate cliffhangers but u do it to me, so i do it to u, haha, sweet revenge!**_


	13. Confessions and Decisions

_**Hey wuts up guys? Sorry it took me so long to update, I was at Cedar Point all weekend. I had 34 email messages, it was crazy. Thanks for all your reviews!**_

**bluengreenswmer94:**hey no i dont want to be responsible for ur death cuz i live on Fear:Thy Name is Lex Luthor! so heres ur update!

**Nicki-hunny:**k i'm gonna say u got one out of two ur way, but u dont know which ones, so read!

**xninjajjx:**lol ur in luck, i luv never happening couples too!

**ChLexLover:**o believe me, this chap is like chlex overload, enjoy!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**lol, i know, dont u just hate cliffhangers? lol thanks for letting me use the song and i dont care if u use the quote, no prob! now read! lol

**Kit Merlot:**lol, ur gonna luv this chap, promise!

**EViv:**lol just wait, this chap will leave u screaming too!

**SleuthingSloth:**o no believe me, i hate cliffhangers, i just had a bad day and decided to b mean! lol

**Disclaimer:**i dont own nuthin, duh

**One Year Ago**

**Lex**

"Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Bull shit!"

"She was only after your money Lex. She would have hurt you in the end."

"No, she's not like that!"

"Just how well do you know her?"

"Well enough."

"I'm sorry Lex."

"No. No you're not. You shot her! And, no matter how hard I try, I can't for the life of me figure out why!"

"I didn't shoot her Lex."

"You ordered her shot."

"Even if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Never let you hurt her again."

"There's only one way to do that."

"I know."

"Good, now I met someone last night. I really think you'll like her. Her name is Helen and she's more your type."

"Of course _Dad_, whatever you say."

Present(well not _present _present but back to where we were in the story)

I sighed, thinking how if only things had been different. Chloe and I had had only limited contact. Only occasionally seeing her on the street and from a distance. I had tried to stop thinking about her, I had tried to love Helen. But I just couldn't. I really did love Helen, but not like I loved Chloe. I loved Helen like a sister. And I knew the only way to keep myself away from Chloe would be to marry Helen. So I was going to. I had to get out of here, had to get away from Chloe. Then the door opened and they threw Chloe in carelessly. She landed on the floor with a thump and I ran to her, holding her in my arms.

"Chloe! Chloe talk to me! Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and they had an angry look, making the green in them seem all the more pronounced.

"Bastards," she said groaning. I laughed out loud for the first time in a long time. This was the Chloe I knew, the Chloe I loved. "I didn't tell them anything."

"What did they want to know?"

"How I knew you, why I was at your house. Any idea why?" It all made sense now. They wanted me to talk, probably to get something on my father. And they were going to use her to make me talk. They wanted to make sure she was important to me. And me running to her like I had, that had proved she was. Shit!

"We have to get out of here! Can you walk?"

"Absolutely." She tried to stand, but collapsed back into my arms. I almost kissed her right there and then, I couldn't take this much longer. "Not." I laughed again. I carried her over to the wall and put her down, sitting next to her. They had obviously tortured her somehow. She was too weak to stand.

"We'll rest for now, escape once it's dark."

"Mm-hm," she mumbled. I looked over at her and saw that she was almost asleep. Her head fell sideways to rest on my shoulder. I lightly brushed the hair off her face, my fingers lingering there, not wanting to leave. Her skin was so soft. I trace her face, her eyebrows, her eyelids, her nose, her cheekbones, her lips. My fingertips tingle with wanting, I can't believe how she makes me feel, my whole body aches with wanting, with longing. I gently kiss her forehead and pull her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her. Holding her for one last time.

**Chloe**

After they finished torturing me, I still hadn't told them anything. But now I lacked the strength to stand. They dragged me back to where Lex was and threw me on the floor, slamming the door behind me.

"Chloe! Chloe talk to me! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked up into his handsome face. His eyes were clouded with worry. I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bastards." He laughed out loud and I smiled. I loved to make him laugh. "I didn't tell them anything."

"What did they want to know?"

"How I knew you, why I was at your house. Any idea why?" He ignored my question and I was too tired to ask again, too tired to argue with him right now.

"We have to get out of here! Can you walk?"

"Absolutely." I tried to stand up but fell back into his arms. I wished I could stay there forever. "Not." He carried me to the wall and sat down next to me.

"We'll rest for now, escape once it's dark." His words faded, my eyes closed.

"Mm-hm," I mumbled. I felt his hand on my face, if I had been less tired I told myself I would have fought back. But I knew I would have given in to his touch. When his fingertips touched my lips I almost groaned in pleasure. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. I didn't resist, I wanted this so much. Wanted it more than anything. When he touched me I wanted him more than I wanted to.

**Lex **

I woke up and saw Chloe's face. I sighed, wishing it would be her face I would see every morning for the rest of my life instead of Helen's. I tried to stand up but her arms rose up and encircled my neck, pulling me back down. I almost groaned, I wanted to kiss her so bad right then. I had to get away from her. She was going to make me do something we would both regret.

"Chloe. Chloe wake up."

"Huh? What?" She opened her eyes and I couldn't breath. She was looking at me with those gorgeous, captivating eyes, and her face betrayed total innocence. I looked away, she gently let go of me and I stood up. "What are we going to do Lex?" She stood up beside me and looked at me like I should know what to do. I couldn't let her down, a plan slowly formed in my mind.

**Chloe**

"Chloe. Chloe wake up."

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes and saw Lex's beautiful face. My arms were around his neck and he was only inches away. I had to get away from him. I let go of him and he stood up. "What are we going to do Lex?" I asked him, standing up.

**Lex**

"Hurry! Hurry! Come here you bastards! She's sick!" I screamed, banging on the door with both fists. Chloe was in the corner, curled into a ball and moaning with pretend pain. The guards opened the door and rushed to Chloe, kneeling next to her. Perfect, they forgot all about me. These were obviously not professionals. I took both my fists and clasped them together, hitting the first guy at the base of his neck, he collapsed to the ground, out cold. Chloe drove her knee into the other guy's stomach. I kicked him in the head and grabbed his gun. "Let's go!" I told Chloe, running out the door. She ran after me and surprisingly everyone else had left. We ran outside and looked around.

"We're only a few miles outside of town."

"I think you're right Chloe, let's go." We started walking side by side, but not talking. We walked for two hours, saying nothing. Just thinking. I don't know what Chloe was thinking but all I could think about was her.

What am I doing? Marrying Helen? Am I nuts?

_Helen is the better choice. She loves you, Chloe doesn't._

I don't know that.

_Besides, you got Chloe shot. _

No! My father got her shot!

_Because he knew you were starting to fall in love with her._

I've never felt so attracted to anyone.

_So she's pretty, so are a lot of girls._

No. It's more than that.

_No you just think it's more than that. She is messing with your head!_

Don't you think I know that! She's been messing with my head since the first day I met her!

Then we got there, we were at my mansion. We walked into the den, where this had all started.

"I had a reason for coming here Lex." Oh no. God please no.

"And that would be?" I didn't want to know! Did I?

"I needed to know."

"Know what?" She came closer, staring straight into my eyes.

"Know why you left that day. I need to know why you left the hospital." I knew exactly what she was talking about. I shrugged. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Fine stay if you want. I'll leave." I headed for the door. She tackled me. I mean a full on tackle, like the kind you see in football games. I pushed her off me and we were back to fighting. Fighting like we had all those years ago. She came at me, trying a spinning kick. I flipped her and she landed on her back. I dove for her, to pin her, but she rolled out of the way and tripped me. I was on the floor and she was on top of me, her face inches from mine. I tried to get up but she just pressed her body closer to hold me down. Her face was closer than ever. Her lips all but touching mine. She looked into my eyes and put her lips next to my ear.

"Tell me," she whispered, her lips tickling my ear.

"Chloe...Chloe I can't," I whispered back, breathless.

"Please." She brushed her lips against my cheek. Shivers raced up and down my body, her touch was intoxifying. "I need to know." That voice was getting to me, that soft voice that I loved so much, that grew so fierce when she was angry, that bubbled with laughter when she was happy. That voice was now soft and breathless, that voice was going to drive me insane, I had to give in. I flipped her over so I was on top of her. I was inches from her, I couldn't take it, I had to do something! I put my lips next to her ear.

"I love you Chloe. I want you, I need you, I always have," I whispered. I heard her intake sharply and then I kissed her. I put my lips on hers and let all my emotions loose. I had bottled them inside for two years and now they all came out. My lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone. I hear her moan in pleasure and bring my lips back to hers. When I finally need to breathe, I pull back. I stare into her eyes and see a shell shocked look. It never occurred to her that I was in love with her.

"But Lex..." she whispers, out of breath.

"Chloe, don't. Just...not now," I interrupt her. We stare at each other for a second longer, then I can't take it anymore. My whole body is aching with want and I can't ignore it any longer. I kiss her again, running my hands through her hair, across her face. I pick her up, carrying her over to the couch, never moving my mouth from hers. When we finally pull apart to breathe, I come to my senses, something that was a miracle considering I finally had Chloe. I look into her eyes and realize she is still confused.

"I still don't get it Lex. If you love me..." she pauses and takes a deep breath, as if she still can't handle it,"then why did you leave? Why did you leave when I needed you most?" I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, she deserved the truth.

"Because it was more than I could handle. I love you so much and I couldn't bare to see you in so much pain. Especially when it was my fault you were shot."

"Lex-" she started but I cut her off.

"No Chloe let me finish." I get up and walk over to the bar, getting her a water, and doing something else I knew I had to do. "I know who shot you," I said giving her the water. She was obviously thirsty because she drank the whole thing. Which was a good thing. "My father ordered you shot because he realized I was starting to fall for you. He thought you would betray me, he said he was trying to protect me. I don't believe him, but I can't figure out why he would do that. I have to stay away from you. If I get close to you, you'll only end up getting hurt again. Besides, I know you could never love me."

"Lex," she started, standing up. She took a step toward me but faltered, "What's going on? I'm so tired Lex. What...what did you do?" I caught her just as she fell, I picked her up and looked into her eyes.

"Just rest Chloe, everything will be fine."

"I'm so sleepy...I can't concentrate...what's going on? My...my water...what did you do to it?" She struggles to keep her eyes open,"Why Lex...why?"

"Just rest Chloe, sleep."

"No Lex, I don't want to sleep." She paused, taking a deep breath and forcing her eyes open. "Wait Lex, there's something you need to know. I...I..." she trailed off, resting her head on my chest.

"Just rest Chloe, relax, everything will be fine, just relax, go to sleep." Her eyes closed for the last time and she went limp, her head falling back. She looked like an angel, I had to look away. I took her upstairs into a room, no one ever used and put her on the bed.

"Good-bye Chloe." I kissed her one last time, lightly, on the lips. I brushed my lips across her forehead. "Sweet dreams," I whispered against her smooth skin. I pulled away and went to change, I had a wedding to get to.

As I said my vows I thought back to Chloe. She wouldn't wake up until after the wedding, until I was already on the way to my honeymoon.

"I do," I said. One lonely tear slid down my cheek. Everyone assumed it was a tear of joy. It wasn't. It was a tear of heartbreak. I knew I would never see Chloe again, I couldn't see her again. Good-bye Chloe.

**Chloe**

"Hurry! Hurry! Come here you bastards! She's sick!" Lex screamed. I curled into a ball and moaned in fake pain. When this was all over maybe I should take up acting. The guards rushed over to me and Lex took the first one out. I kneed the next guy in the stomach, hard. He fell to the floor and Lex kicked him in the head. Ow that would hurt! Oh well, he deserved it. "Let's go!" said Lex, grabbing the guy's gun and running out the door. There was nobody else in the building. We ran outside and looked around.

"We're only a few miles outside of town," I said.

"I think you're right Chloe, let's go." We started walking towards town. I couldn't talk to him right now, I had to get a grip on my thoughts first. Lex seemed like he was thinking too, I don't know what he was thinking about but all I thought about was him.

This is crazy. I love Lex, why can't I tell him?

_Because he broke your heart. He left you alone when you needed him._

Maybe he didn't know I needed him.

_Maybe he just didn't care. _

I don't believe that.

_You believe whatever you want, you know it's true. _

But I love him. Isn't that a reason to give him a second chance?

_You loved Clark, you got over him. _

Clark was just a crush. Lex is...I don't know...more than that.

_No Chloe he's not. He's playing on your feelings, messing with your head._

I won't let him mess with my head.

_You have no control. _

Then we were at the mansion, somehow we ended up in the den. Where all of this had started. I had to finish what I'd come here to do.

"I had a reason for coming here Lex."

"And that would be?" I couldn't stay away. I needed to see you one more time.

"I needed to know."

"Know what?" If you love me, and why I love you. I walked closer and looked into his eyes.

"Know why you left that day. I need to know why you left the hospital. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Fine stay if you want. I'll leave." Damn you Lex! Not a chance! I tackled him, releasing all my pent up anger. We were fighting again, that was how our whole relationship started, fighting. It was only fair that that was how our relationship would end. I attempted a spinning kick but he flipped me. He tried to pin me, but I tripped him and pinned him. I was on top of him, inches away. Unconsciously, my face moved closer to his, I was going to kiss him. I stopped myself, and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me," I whispered next to his ear.

"Chloe...Chloe I can't," he whispered, pain in his voice.

"Please." I brushed my lips against his cheek, overwhelmed with an intense feeling of wanting. "I need to know." He flipped me over and pinned me, looking straight into his eyes, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move.

"I love you Chloe. I want you, I need you, I always have," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat. I had waited so long to hear him say that. He kisses me, pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back, trying to convey all my emotions in that one kiss. I feel his lips on my neck, on my collar bone. My eyes closed and I heard myself groan in obvious pleasure. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me again, I feel the smoothness of his skin and the roughness of his lips. I feel the scar on his upper lip on my cheek. I had always loved that scar, it gave him a rugged look. He pulled away, obviously out of breath. I knew I looked shocked and I was. I never knew he felt that way.

"But Lex..." I whisper, it didn't make sense. If he loved me then why did he leave?

"Chloe, don't. Just...not now," he interrupted me. I look into his eyes and see the person I had always admired, always needed, always wanted. I couldn't stand it any more, I needed him, I wanted him. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. I feel his hands in my hair, on my face. He picks me up, I wrap my arms around his neck, he sets me down on the couch. When we pull apart for air, I realize that I have just lost all control. When I'm around him, I just lose all sense of self control. It scared me, but at the same time, I loved that feeling.

"I still don't get it Lex. If you love me..." I pause and take a deep breath, I still can't believe that part, "then why did you leave? Why did you leave when I needed you most?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, I needed to know.

"Because it was more than I could handle. I love you so much and I couldn't bare to see you in so much pain. Especially when it was my fault you were shot." It wasn't his fault!

"Lex-" I tried but he cut me off.

"No Chloe let me finish." He got up and got me some water, I drank it all, I was thirsty. "I know who shot you," he said. I shot him a look. Why didn't he tell me? "My father ordered you shot because he realized I was starting to fall for you. He thought you would betray me, he said he was trying to protect me. I don't believe him, but I can't figure out why he would do that. I have to stay away from you. If I get close to you, you'll only end up getting hurt again. Besides, I know you could never love me." That was not true!

"Lex," I tried, standing up and walking towards him. But I stopped, my legs felt weak. "What's going on? I'm so tired Lex. What...what did you do?" I fell but he caught me, I knew this feeling, it was like when they sedated me in the hospital. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just rest Chloe, everything will be fine." His voice was so soothing, I wanted nothing more that to give into him.

"I'm so sleepy...I can't concentrate...what's going on? My...my water...what did you do to it?" I struggled with words, I realized that he must have drugged me, "Why Lex...why?"

"Just rest Chloe, sleep." I fought his voice, fought the drug, I had to let him know.

"No Lex, I don't want to sleep." My eyes closed of their own accord and I forced them open with every last bit of strength that I had. "Wait Lex, there's something you need to know. I...I..." I love you, the words died in my throat, the drug taking full effect.

"Just rest Chloe, relax, everything will be fine, just relax, go to sleep." Oh that voice. His voice was like velvet. I leaned into him, putting my head on his warm chest. His voice was so soothing, hypnotic. I gave in, I let go of the world, I trusted Lex. His voice was soft and mesmerizing, I could trust that voice, I could trust him.

I woke up and my first thought was oh my God. Lex had drugged me. I had trusted him and this is where it got me. I got up and went to his den, looking through his CDs. I had gotten this one for him, I knew he still had it. I set up a little surprise for him and then I ran to my car. That little bit of revenge wasn't nearly enough. I turned on Kelly Clarkson, full blast. I needed to heal.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

He made me strong. I felt so safe in his arms.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Barely hanging on. The tears started to fall as I sped towards Metropolis.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Again, he leaves me broken. It just so happened that I had hazel eyes. One of the reasons I loved this song. He would never get to see me cry again.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

Yeah, you used to make me feel that way.

_Now All that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside _

All that's left is what I pretend to be, I pretend to have everything together, when I just feel like staying home and crying.

_Cause I can't sleep_

_No I can't breathe_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I hate you Lex.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry _

_On the outside anymore, anymore_

Yeah, anymore. I swallowed my tears and sang out the words at the top of my lungs. I was alone on a country road, who was gonna hear me? I was angry now. I promised myself I would never cry again. At least on the outside.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I could see Metropolis in the distance. You will never see me again Lex. Good-bye, good-bye forever Lex.

**The End **

**_Haha suckers! I hate happy endings so I gave you a bad ending! Oh don't kill me I'm just kidding, aren't I evil? I'm working on the sequel which will be posted under the name _Broken Hearts. _So review and I'll post that new story! Otherwise you'll have to suffer and wait! (laughing evilly) _**


End file.
